


SB19 Omegaverse

by euthanasia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Stell, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Ken, Blowjobs, Bottom Justin, Bottom Ken, Bottom Sejun, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom Bottom Sejun, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Hair Pulling, It gets better I promise, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nesting, OT5 Relationship, Omega Josh, Omega Sejun, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthinking Stell, Polygamy, Power bottom Josh, Pure English, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Semi Public Sex, Sir Kink, Sub Top Justin, Switch Ken, The First Chapter is generally very messy, Top Josh, Top Ken, Top Stell, a/b/o dynamics, petnames, presenting, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: A peek into the lives of SB19 in Omegaverse.(Don't forget to read the notes per Chapter!)
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stellvester AJero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 166





	1. Introduction: Josh’s Inner Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I recently got a few requests to write an Omegaverse SB19 fic, so I thought why not? To the uninitiated, A/B/O dynamics might be a hard thing to grasp but I'll try my best to explain things as I go throughout the story.
> 
> Most chapters contain NSFW themes and content, hence why I rated this fic as Explicit. But not all chapters contain sex scenes.
> 
> Also please check the notes per chapter! Sometimes I make polls on Twitter in regards to which ship I should write about next, so don't forget to check them!

In a world where people were labeled by their secondary genders, _alpha, beta,_ and _omega,_ people were usually expected to present at the age of 21. 

Most of the members of SB19 presented at the same, or similar age. Josh and Sejun presented when they were 21, years before they even auditioned at ShowBT. Stell presented as an Alpha a little early, just after his 20th birthday, back when he and Josh were still doing dance covers together. Ken never presented, for he didn't need to, but everyone already knew that he was a Beta at the young age of 19.

Usually, it was pretty easy to predict someone's secondary gender before they even got to present.

Like Stell, his domineering and possessive nature became a big indication that he was to present as an Alpha. He was observant, and he always did his best to guide those who needed him. His assertive attitude made him the Pack Alpha, though no one in the group complained since Stell was the only Alpha at that time.

Sejun was an obvious prediction, too. His mothering nature made him the perfect leader for SB19. Even though he wasn't an Alpha, everyone agreed that only Sejun had the right skills to lead the group. Stell would guide the four as a pack, but Sejun would handle them as a group.

Ken was a very obvious Beta, too. He never really showed any extreme signs of dominance or submission. He was the "perfect balance," as some staff members said. Being the only the Beta, he was almost always the middle-man. His pheromones balanced the group too, Sejun, and even Josh loved to coddle the younger, while Stell loved scenting him. Justin, the remaining non-presented member, also found a peaceful aura with Ken, saying that he always felt calm whenever Ken was around.

But there was one member that defied the stereotypical standards of secondary genders in SB19.

It was Josh. 

Upon meeting the older, everyone expected him to be an Alpha. His dominant and protective nature gave people this idea, but one whiff of his Omega pheromones altered their presuppositions. Even Stell, who has known Josh for years, first thought that Josh would present as an Alpha, but when the time came and Josh presented, everyone he knew, including himself, was shocked.

It wasn't that Josh hated being an Omega, he didn't mind it, for him, secondary genders was just a loose basis of what a person could be. He expected to present as an Alpha, yes, but that was only because everyone around him forced the idea in his head. When people started to realize that he was an Omega, they would usually act disappointed. Some were just generally weirded out by the fact that someone as assertive as Josh was an Omega. The only people who didn't judge him and treated him the same way were his family, and his pack.

Josh was happy, he didn't need other people's opinions about him anyway. As long as he was loved by the people he loved in return, he was okay.

Then came Justin.

He met the youngest member when he was only 18 years old. Justin was merely a kid, and Josh adored him. He wanted to take care of him all the time, he started to become extremely protective of him, which added to the ways people viewed Josh as an Alpha. In return, Justin cherished the way Josh treated him. Although he refuses to tell anyone, he loves being babied, especially by Josh. 

But when Justin realized that Josh was an Omega right after he presented, Josh was worried that the younger would stop taking him seriously just because of some stupid secondary gender. Fortunately, Justin never did. His treatment of Josh stayed the same. It was as if he never presented in the first place. Josh continued his ways and everything went fine for the next four years.

Ever since Justin turned 21, the boys were all on their tiptoes, trying to be wary of any signs that he might start presenting. It's usually pretty easy to predict if someone's close to presenting, a mere change in their attitude, or a tinge of difference in their scent can already alarm their own family or pack. Since Justin already lives with an Alpha, a Beta, and two Omegas, he really had nothing to worry about.

He wasn't worried at all, it was Josh who was worried.

It wasn't a secret to the other members that Josh was attracted to the younger. To outsiders, they might just seem extremely close, but even the staff members knew that their relationship was something else, something deeper that even Josh couldn't explain. He had always wanted to address this with the younger, but he was afraid, and Justin was far too young at that time, so Josh decided to wait until he presented.

But now that he's at the right age, Josh was beginning to get worried that Justin was gonna present soon. He knows he's not the one to judge someone who hasn't presented yet, but he can't help but notice Justin's recent's behavior. It wasn't anything too extreme, but Josh noticed Justin's normally playful attitude suddenly getting subdued. The young boy was usually very mischievous, causing trouble with his members, cracking jokes every once in a while, and just being whimsical in general.

Josh didn't want to think too much about it, but as Justin started to get clingier, coupled with the fact that Josh couldn't smell him anymore- it broke off all the alarms in Josh's head. Since Josh was an Omega, he couldn't smell someone who was about to present, usually, that person is also an Omega. It made Josh uneasy, anxious to find out if Justin was an Omega or not.

The rest of the pack was starting to notice the changes in Justin's behavior as well. Stell was keeping an eye on the youngest, making sure to keep track of anything out of place. Sejun had already talked with the management to keep their schedule pretty loose in case they needed to cancel any. Ken, being the Beta, made sure to keep everything ready in case Justin was to present in public.

Everyone was pretty much ready, even Justin himself, besides Josh.

The fact that Justin could present as an Omega made Josh's chest ache. His feelings for the younger made it harder for Josh to accept that fact. Omega to Omega relationships weren't impossible, but they weren't typical either. Society doesn't really accept it too well since you can't really produce offsprings if your partner had the same secondary gender as you.

But the real reason why Josh was so disappointed, was the fact that if Justin was an Omega, then the two would be unable to mate.

Mating is sacred, and it only happens in Omega to Alpha, and Beta to Alpha relationships. Sometimes it occurs in Beta to Omega relationships, but very rarely. Mating is supposed to occur as a form of a permanent bond, where you and your mate would claim one another by marking. Ever since Josh began to know Justin, he knew that he was his mate. He was sure of it. The two had an inexplicable relationship, one where at first glance, you knew that they were made for each other.

The mere thought of not being able to spend the rest of his life with Justin sends dread all over Josh's body. He couldn't imagine a life without Justin, and he would gladly trade anything to keep the younger at his side.

Sejun, being the motherly figure that he is, noticed Josh's worries early on. He addressed it one day during practice, where Sejun found Josh staring at Justin with a worried expression, as he decided to cling to a sweaty Stell while they took a break.

"You ok?" Sejun asked. "You seem.. off."

Josh merely shrugged. "I'm alright. I guess."

Sejun sat down on the floor beside Josh, leaning his back against the wall. "What's bothering you?"

Josh sighed, closing his eyes. "Just.. stuff."

"Does that "stuff" go by the name of Justin?" Sejun teased, chuckling.

"Shut up," Josh replied with a glare. "It's not a big deal."

"It is if you're acting this way. Stell could practically smell you from across the room." Sejun said. Oh, so that's why. Alphas can usually tell if their Omegas are upset just by their scent.

Josh took a deep sigh, realizing that he had no way to get out of this. "It's Jah," He muttered. "I'm worried about him."

"Because he's due to present soon? Don't worry about that, we got it covered. Ken's got the _stuff_ ready to g-"

"No, it's not that," Josh cut him off. "I know you guys are ready for it, but _I'm_ not. 

"Why not?"

"Because," Josh said, fighting the urge to tear up. "I know Jah's gonna be an Omega."

"So? What's wrong with being one of us?" Sejun rose an eyebrow.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," Josh grumbled. "I'm just upset. I'm upset that I'm upset. Argh- it's difficult to explain-"

"You're upset because you're an Omega, and if Justin were to present as one, then you wouldn't be able to mate. Is that it?" Sejun asked without blinking. Josh stared at his leader in awe, wondering how he knew.

As if reading his mind, Sejun chuckled. "I'm your leader, of course I should know what's going on with you." 

Josh sighed for the nth time. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"Not really." Sejun shook his head. "Honestly if Stell presented as an Omega, I'd be pretty upset, too." Stell was Sejun's mate.

"But Stell is.. Stell. Anyone with a functional pair of eyes would know that he's an Alpha without even smelling him." Josh said, frustrated. "This is Justin we're talking about."

"So you're telling me that you're assuming Justin's an Omega? You, out of everyone in this room?" Sejun asked in disbelief.

"I'm not blind, Sej. Just look at Justin!" He pointed at the younger, who seemed oblivious to their conversation as he continued to dance alongside Stell. "He's Omega material!"

"Josh, you know yourself that someone's behavior cannot dictate who they are after they present. Didn't you go through the same thing?" Sejun asked.

"I know but.." Josh looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with Sejun. "I can't help it. I'm worried. If only I was a fucking Alpha like everyone expects me to be."

"Hey, enough with that." Sejun complained, shaking his head. "Stop worrying, okay? Everything will be fine. Justin hasn't even presented yet. We'll deal with that problem when we get there, okay?" 

Josh nodded reluctantly. His mind is still running at a hundred miles an hour but talking to Sejun definitely helped. Talking to another Omega makes Josh feel at ease, unlike talking to another Alpha or Beta where he feels the need to assert his authority all the time.

"Okay guys, break's over! Positions please." Stell announced. Josh and Sejun stood back up, following orders. Ken rose from the sofa he was laying on and went to his position.

Justin, who was next to Josh due to their formation, noticed Josh's pensiveness and frowned.

"Josh," He called out. "you okay?"

Josh tried his best to smile, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing," Justin mumbled. "you just seem.. off today."

"I'm fine Jah," Josh assured him. "Just fine."


	2. JoshTin: Justin’s First Heat..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys freak out when Justin's expected heat turned out to be.. something else. 
> 
> Don't fret though, Josh is here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes this chapter took too long to write. I had to rewrite it thrice since I wasn't satisfied with the previous drafts. I hope you guys like this one, though. 
> 
> Also, I made a poll on Twitter that you guys should vote on because it kinda decides the fate of the next chapter? Anyway, click [here](https://twitter.com/joshtinology/status/1265488163926978560) to vote.
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are always highly appreciated!

Justin’s heat came as a surprise to everyone.

It was a pretty normal day, the five had no schedules and were priveleged with a rest day, which meant that they would probably just lounge in their dorm. 

Nothing was off with Justin during the morning. He woke up early, ate breakfast and went back into his room to scroll through his social media on his phone. He went out a few hours later to lounge on the living room with Ken, where the two watched a KDrama in silence.

Josh was busy playing games on his PC, Stell was talking to his family in his and Sejun’s room, while the leader was busy writing songs somewhere in the kitchen. (Don’t ask him why he’s there. He says he suddenly got inspired and started busting out his guitar in the middle of the kitchen counter.)

So maybe that was their first mistake, leaving Justin alone with no Alpha or Omega. Although he was with Ken, Betas are usually unable to smell Alphas and Omegas, and spiked scents are the first signs of an upcoming heat.

Ken didn't need to smell him to notice that the youngest seemed uneasy, moving in his seat as if he was uncomfortable. Ken also noticed that Justin was soaked in sweat, despite the AC turned on full blast in the living room.

When Justin started to grumble quietly, Ken finally spoke. “You ok, Jah?”

”Y-Yeah,” Justin said, somehow breathless even though he hadn’t gotten out of his seat in the last hour. “Jus’ hot.”

”You’re sweating,” Ken pointed out. “Are you sure you’re—?”

”Is everything okay? I can smell someone’s distressed— oh.” Stell entered the room, eyes going wide when he realized that it was Justin he was smelling.

“Is he..?” Ken asked, warily looking at Justin as the younger began to whine in pain.

”Yes. He’s in heat. Go grab him some water and a few pairs of towels, I need to take him to the—“ When Stell made a move to place his hand on Justin’s shoulder, planning to carry the boy and take him into his room, the younger pushed his hand away, growling.

”Stell, what’s going on?” Sejun had walked into the room the same time as Josh, the two Omegas shocked to see Justin convulsing on the couch.

“Jah’s in heat.” Ken pointed out. “We should leave, Stell can take—“

”No.” It was soft, but everyone in the room heard it. Justin’s eyes were closed, legs twitching as he tried to fight whatever was causing him pain. Then, all of a sudden, he growled. “No!” His eyelids burst open, revealing sharp, hazed eyes, an indication of a rut.

”That’s not heat, that’s a rut.” Sejun pointed out. “He’s not an Omega, He’s an Alpha.”   
  
Upon realizing this, Josh’s breath hitched. His whole body was tense, reacting to the high amount of pheromones Justin was letting out.

”We should.. call our manager.. they should be able to take Jah somewhere secluded.” Stell said, gritting his teeth as his inner wolf tried to fight the urge to claw Justin’s eyes out. 

Sejun was starting to get affected by Justin, too. He held Stell’s hand, gripping them tight. Ken, unsure of what to do, remained beside Justin. He tried to wipe the younger’s hair out of his face when it started to stick to his forehead due to sweat, but all Justin did was growl and swat his hand away.

Stell had to evacuate to the kitchen since he was a mere two seconds away from jumping and lashing out on Justin. His pheromone release was so intense that it threw Stell off, threatening the pack Alpha. He escorted the two Omegas out, too. Josh’s legs were starting to get wobbly due to Justin’s scent.

”Justin.. an Alpha? I would have never thought.” Stell said after a deep breath. 

“Me neither,” Sejun replied. “We were so busy preparing for his heat that we didn’t realize he could go through a rut.”

”We have to take him somewhere soon. The only person who can control themselves around him is Ken, but Ken can’t help him with his rut. Let’s just call the—“

Taking a deep breath, Josh made a huge decision on the spot and cut Stell off. “I’ll take care of him.”

Stell looked at him in shock. “Are you sure..? His rut’s gonna be intense..”

”I-I can take it. I’ve been waiting for this day, honestly.” Josh admitted, face a little pink.

Stell nodded in understanding, realizing what Josh meant. “Alright, Sej and I will probably leave, do you need Ken with you?”

”No, he’ll probably lash out on Ken.” Josh said.

”I’ll just take him with us. I’ll inform the management when we go out.” Stell said, then left the room to talk to Ken.

Josh faced Sejun, who placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. “You sure you can do it? You haven’t experienced an Alpha rut before. Maybe I can persuade Stell to let me help?”

”No, no it’s okay. You know Stell will say yes but deep inside he wants to say no,” Josh joked, to which Sejun chuckled.

”Be careful, okay? He might be a little rough at first but he’ll calm down soon enough. The rut will break after three to four rounds, so pace yourself. Also, you’re gonna have to take care of him afterwards. Make sure he eats and drinks water. Make him take a nice warm bath too,” Sejun explained. Stell enters the room afterwards, saying that he and Ken were ready to go.

“Ken managed to carry him to your room. He stocked the nightstand with water, food and some.. _supplies_ too." Stell said.

Josh nodded, bidding his goodbyes to the two.

Before leaving the room, Stell turned to Josh. "Good luck, and don’t break the bed, okay?” He warned.

Josh laughed. “I’ll try.” The two left and soon enough Josh heard the sound of the front door opening then slamming shut.

He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what's to come, before leaving the kitchen, proceeding to his and Justin’s room.

The moment he opened the door, Josh felt like he was kicked in the face. Justin was laid on the bed, thrashing as he groaned in pain. His hands were gripping the sheets, hips lifting from the mattress as he tried to search for something that would ease his pain.

Josh, fighting the urge to submit to the newly-presented Alpha, closed the door and sat beside Justin. The younger had his eyes shut, and it seemed like he hasn’t noticed Josh’s presence yet. Josh carefully placed a hand on the younger’s forehead, succesfully catching his attention and calming him down a little.

”Josh..?” He mumbled, mouth dry.

”I’m here baby,” Josh reassured him, brushing his hair. “Does it hurt?”

”Yes,” Justin whined. “Please, help me.”

Josh hummed, ordering the younger to sit up as he helped him lean on the headboard. He sat in front of Justin, wiping the boy's sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"Poor baby," Josh cooed, tugging the hem of Justin's shirt. "Let's get this off you, hm?"

Josh helped the young Alpha out of his shirt, which was now slightly soaked with sweat. He threw the article of clothing to the floor before reverting all of his attention back to Justin. The younger was still breathing heavily, but he was self-consciouly wrapping both arms around his torso, trying to hide from Josh's stern gaze.

"Ah, ah," Josh tutted, pulling Justin's arms away. "No hiding yourself."

Justin nodded, reluctantly placing his hands above his thighs, fidgeting as he awaits for Josh's next move.

"C'mere," Josh held the younger by the thighs, pulling him into his lap. Justin placed both hands on Josh's chest, steadying himself.

Justin's next wave of pheromones almost made Josh lose his mind. Having the Alpha this close to him was starting to affect him physically and mentally. His inner wolf was screaming at him to go down on his knees and _submit_ , but Josh had to fight it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as his mind begins to feel clouded. Justin's pheromones were triggering Josh's slick, making him produce an excessive amount in such a span of time.

Justin couldn't help it though, the poor boy was far too gone to think coherently at this point. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, fingers gripping Josh's shirt.

A low growl followed by a soft whine pulled Josh back into reality, trying his best to ignore his needs and focus on the younger. "Tell me what you need, baby."

"Off," Justin grunted as he pulled on Josh's shirt. "Please."

The Omega obliged, pulling away from Justin to remove his shirt and throw it on the floor. Only now did Josh notice how hot it was, he was practically sweating as much as Justin, the tip of his ears up to his chest flushed red as well.

Josh cupped Justin's cheek, finally pulling him into a kiss. Justin responded to the kiss with his eyebrows furrowed, whimpering when Josh's tongue slithered into his mouth, massaging his own. The younger tried his best to keep up with his mind still hazed, gripping Josh's bicep to pull him closer. Feeling the muscle flex in his hold, Justin groaned, pulling away from the kiss to breathe.

"Josh," He began to whine. " _Please."_

"Baby's getting needy, hm?" Josh chuckled. "Let's take your shorts off, bub."

Justin moved off of Josh's lap, removing his shorts in the process. The Alpha was left half naked, sat in front of Josh. He began fiddling with his fingers, unsure of what to do next. Josh helped the younger lay on his back, using this opportunity to ogle the boy. Justin looked _debauched;_ hair disheveled, lips bruised from kissing, and eyes hooded with lust. Josh could tell that the younger was holding himself back, with the way he was gritting his teeth and gripping the sheets, Justin was trying not to let his instincts win. All Justin wanted to do was flip Josh over, pin him down and fuck him. But the younger fought the urge, trusting Josh and waiting for his next command.

However Josh was already taking too long, and Justin can only wait so much. 

"Josh, _please,_ " Justin mewled. "I-It hurts, please, I c-can't, _ah-_!"

Justin's words got stuck in his throat when Josh pulled him by the legs, placing a knee between his thighs and pressing it against his crotch. Josh chuckled, smirking at his reaction. The Alpha's hips rose from the mattress, stuck between trying to press Josh's knee against his crotch and pulling away from too much friction.

"Aw," Josh teased, "Poor baby, you're just so needy aren't you?" 

"C-Can't help it, _hng,_ " Justin whined. "H-Hurts so bad."

Justin was already shaking at this point, legs quivering as he gripped the sheets again, grinding against Josh's leg.

"Look at you, humping my leg like an Omega in heat," Josh smirked. "You sure you're an Alpha, huh?"

Justin growled, head thrashing as his hips began to move on their own accord. "'m a-an A-Alpha."

Josh responded with a chuckle, before pulling away to take the youngers boxers off, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. The Omega was greeted with the sight of Justin's fully erect cock, red and leaking against his stomach. A sudden burst of pheromones knocked Josh out of balance for a second, causing him to bite his lip and take a breath for a second. When he comes back to it, he wraps a hand around the shaft, eliciting a soft moan from Justin.

Justin's breath hitched when Josh began to stroke his cock in a painstakingly slow pace. "Oh, o-oh, fuck-" He mewled, "M-More, _ngh,_ please."

"So greedy," Josh tsked, but obliged anyway. He quickened his pace, taking his other hand to pry Justin's legs open when the younger tried to close them.

"Ahhh, s-shit, _mhn--!_ " Justin's noises were beginning to affect Josh, too. The Omega could feel the slick pooling on his behind, probably soaking his shorts and maybe the sheets. Josh's own cock was hard between his legs, and everything in him was screaming for him to just sit on Justin's dick, but Josh remembered Sejun's words, so he had to pace himself. If he wanted to break Justin's rut, he had to take his time and not rush into it.

Josh took his other hand and ran his palm over the tip of Justin's cock, putting just the right amount of pressure. The Alpha's reaction was instantaneous, hips lifting off of the bed, his thighs trying to close around Josh and his hands pulling on the sheets. Josh began to thumb at the slit, eliciting a gasp from the younger.

"Hng, _haaaaa_ -!" Justin keened. "O-Oh, 'm g-gonna-!" He tried to warn Josh, but it was too late, Justin was coming into Josh's hand, his vision fading to black as his Earth-shattering orgasm washes over him.

Josh stroked him throughout all of it, helping the younger ride out his orgasm. When Justin came to it, Josh stopped and pulled his hand away, taking the towel that Ken had placed in the nighstand earlier, wiping himself and Justin in the process.

The younger was left limp against the mattress, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He looked dazed as he stared at the ceiling, thighs still quivering.

"You okay, baby?" Josh asked in a gentle voice.

"Mhm," Justin hummed, nodding. "Tired."

Josh smiled adoringly at him. "Can you sit up for me though? You need to drink some water first before we continue."

"Continue..?" Justin asked in curiousity as he sat back up. Josh took the water bottle from the bedside table, removed the cap and gave it to Justin, who obediently drank the whole bottle.

"Mhm, your rut isn't over yet, it might take a few rounds, so we have to keep you hydrated." The older took the empty water bottle and threw it in the trash can.

"O-Oh." Justin replied in realization. Not even a few seconds later, the Alpha tensed, groaning as he flinched. "J-Josh, _hng."_

"C'mere baby." Josh gestured Justin to sit in his lap. "We'll be here for a while."

* * *

Three rounds later, Josh is left cleaning the dirtied sheets as Justin takes a short nap on the bed. Justin's rut has yet to break, but the younger looked so exhausted that Josh had to make him rest while he cleans. After placing them on the hamper by the bedroom door, Josh sat on the bed, taking his phone to update Sejun and the others. Turns out, the leader had already sent him a message an hour ago.

> **from:** pinunong sejun
> 
> **to:** charismatic josh
> 
> Hey, how are you guys holding up? Everything ok so far?
> 
> **from:** charismatic josh
> 
> **to:** pinunong sejun
> 
> yup. everything's fine. jah's resting but his rut doesn't seem to be over yet
> 
> **from:** pinunong sejun
> 
> **to:** charismatic josh
> 
> Ok thats good. Make him rest as much as he can. 
> 
> **from:** charismatic josh
> 
> **to:** pinunong sejun
> 
> yup. btw, i have something to ask.
> 
> **from:** pinunong sejun
> 
> **to:** charismatic josh
> 
> What is it?
> 
> **from:** charismatic josh
> 
> **to:** pinunong sejun
> 
> u had your first time with stell, right?
> 
> **from:** pinunong sejun
> 
> **to:** charismatic josh
> 
> Yeah, why?
> 
> **from:** charismatic josh
> 
> **to:** pinunong sejun
> 
> did it hurt?
> 
> **from:** pinunong sejun
> 
> **to:** charismatic josh
> 
> You're worried, aren't you? Pfft. But to answer your question, no, not really.
> 
> **from:** pinunong sejun
> 
> **to:** charismatic josh
> 
> You just have to take things slow, don't rush into it
> 
> **from:** charismatic josh
> 
> **to:** pinunong sejun
> 
> ok. thanks sej.
> 
> **from:** pinunong sejun
> 
> **to:** charismatic josh
> 
> No problem. Good luck.

Josh placed his phone back on the nightstand, running a hand through his hair. Justin was still sound asleep on the bed, a pillow hugged to his chest. Josh smiled at the sight, moving to sit beside the young Alpha. He brushed the younger's hair off of his face, cupping his cheek gently. The action made Justin stir, his eyes fluttering open as he woke up.

"Josh.." He whimpered, and Josh immediately knew what it meant.

"Does it still hurt, baby?" He asked, to which Justin nodded. "Sit up, doll."

Justin sat up with his back leant against the headboard. Josh settled on his lap, tugging his boxers off in the process. The Omega tugged the younger for a kiss, humming against Justin's lips. Josh's hips began to move on their own, grinding against Justin's crotch, making the younger moan into the kiss. Josh had somewhat calmed down earlier when Justin went for a nap, but he was beginning to produce slick again, hefty amounts leaking onto Justin's lap.

The younger pulled away to whine, "Please," He begged with pleading eyes. "Need you.."

"You have me, Justin," Josh reassured him. "Just sit back and relax, okay? I'll take care of you in a bit, I promise."

Justin nodded, leaning back into the headboard. Josh repositioned himself, bracing himself on his knees. The Omega took his fingers and lined them against his hole, before slowly pushing one inside.

"Ah," Josh moaned, wincing. "F-Fuck, Jah."

Justin whined at the call of his name, fighting his impulse. Josh began moving his finger, slowly thrusting in and out as to prepare himself. After a while, he inserted another finger and began spreading them out, trying to stretch himself.

One particular thrust accidentally made Josh hit his own prostate, which caused him to jerk, almost landing on Justin before he placed a hand on the younger's thigh, steadying himself.

"Ha," Josh gasped. "S-Shit."

"Josh, please," Justin pleaded. "Can't take i-it anymore."

"Patience, baby." Josh tried to say in between breaths, still stretching himself out.

A few minutes later, the older pulls his fingers out, returning back to Justins's lap. He places a hand on Justin's shoulder to brace himself, before reaching behind him to line the younger's cock against his hole.

"Ready?" He asked. All Justin could do was nod.

Josh began to sink down on the Alpha's cock, his grip on Justin's shoulder tightening as he fully sheathes himself, the back of his thighs flush against Justin's own.

"S-Shit, _fuck."_ Josh huffed.

"Hng, t-tight." Justin gasped.

It took the both of them a few seconds to recover, when Josh came to it, he started with slow swivels of his hips, before beginning to bounce on Justin's lap.

The younger's hands moved to Josh's waist, pulling his hips down harder. Josh dug his fingers on Justin's shoulder as his pace quickened, eliciting moans from both of them.

"Mn, f-feel so good, fuck." Josh moaned. 

Justin, too gone to reply, only nodded in approval. His head was thrown back, mouth open as moans began to spill out. His thighs were shaking below Josh, the onslaught of pleasure being too much for the young Alpha.

Feeling his ankle beginning to cramp, Josh tried to adjust himself to find a better position, only for Justin's cock to hit his prostate with every thrust.

"O-Oh, fuck!" Josh yelped, back arching. "W-Wait, J-Jah-!"

Justin growled, flipping both of them over so they would switch positions. He hovered over the older, taking his legs and wrapping them around his waist, before beginning to pound Josh into the mattress.

"Ha-! Justin!" Josh cried out, back arching. Justin was hitting his prostate with every thrust, his pace relentless. The Alpha had his face buried in Josh's neck as he groaned, hips slamming against the back of Josh's thighs.

Moans, groans and the sounds of skin slapping filled the room, the amount of pheromones were making Josh dizzy, and he was sure that his slick was soaking the sheets. Josh felt fire pooling inside his abdomen, and he knew he was close. 

"J-Jah, _mmph-_ I-I'm g-gonna-" Josh warned.

Justin nodded in understanding, his pace quickening. Josh could tell he was getting close, too. His moans began to pick up in volume, and his thrusts were getting sloppy. Josh began to feel Justin's knot expand, stretching his hole to the brim. The feeling of Justin's knot pushed Josh over the edge, and soon he was coming all over his stomach, back arched and mouth open in a silent scream.

When Justin's knot became too big and got caught on Josh's rim, the younger resulted to slowly grinding against Josh's prostate before he came as well, burying his face further into Josh's neck. 

A few minutes had already passed when Josh returned back to Earth. Justin was collapsed on top of him, exhausted and spent. He could feel Justin's cock inside him, still swelling. It didn't hurt at all, in fact it felt kind of nice. Josh tried to reposition Justin so they both could lay on their sides. When Justin came to it, he saw Josh staring at him with a fond look in his eyes.

Justin gave him a tired smile, "Hi."

"Hello baby," Josh greeted. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," Justin yawned as if on cue. "But happy.."

Josh chuckled at the younger's cuteness. "Me too."

Justin hummed, giving the older a dopey smile Josh heart felt like it was going to burst. He doesn't know if it's because of the knot or something else, but he was so overwhelmed with emotions that he felt like he might cry. 

Noticing the shift in Josh's mood, Justin frowned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine baby," He smiled, kissing Justin's cheek. "Go get some sleep. We might be stuck like this for a few hours."

Justin buried his face into Josh's neck, humming happily. "I don't mind. We could be stuck like this forever and I wouldn't care."

Josh laughed, playfully hitting the younger in the chest. "Go get some sleep."

Justin nodded, but didn't say anything else. Josh wrapped both arms around the Alpha, pulling him close to his chest.

With the younger sated and already half-asleep in his arms, Josh couldn't find himself asking for anything more. All of his worries from the past suddenly fled out the window, and he was content.

Justin was happy, and _he_ was happy. 

That's all that ever mattered to him.


	3. StellJun: Stell's Scent Suppressants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stell runs out of scent suppressants. Sejun is "concerned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want you all to know that I absolutely hated this, and I'm frustrated with the way it turned out. But I'm too lazy to rewrite it since this chapter alone is almost 4k words? Yeah. Stelljun ain't playing.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it somehow! Kudos and Feedback are highly appreciated!

As weird as it may sound, the pack had an odd fondness over the way their pack leader smelled.

The members of SB19 all had pretty different scents. Sejun, the oldest Omega, smelled of home; warm and comforting. Josh, another Omega in the pack, smelled of cinnamon and fresh coffee, to which Justin was so fond of. Ken, the only Beta, smelled like rain and vanilla. Justin, the youngest Alpha in the pack, smelled a little fruity, just the lightest tinge of sweet.

Everyone generally had different scents and smells according to the members, the best one in the group was Stell's.

Though the pack loved his scent, they never had the same description. To Josh, he smelt like fresh air; like the cool, morning breeze. Taking in Stell's scent felt like taking in a deep breathe beside the sea. The eldest member of the pack loved any physical contact with the younger. Whether it be a small hug or full-on scenting, Josh adored it. Anything that involved Stell leaving his scent on him, Josh cherished.

Ken, since he was a Beta, struggled to understand scents and the process of scenting. His inability to smell other Alphas and Omegas frustrated him, but when he met Stell, he finally understood. He said that the natural, "human" smell of Stell reminded him of his childhood. Fresh and earthy, not too sweet but not too pungent either. He loved to steal the Alpha's clothes, whether it be a shirt, a hoodie or even just a cap, Ken borrowed (and almost always never returned.) Not only were Stell's clothes comfy and warm, they smelt like him, too.

It was difficult for Justin to admit why he liked Stell's scent, not because he was threatened by the other Alpha, but because he never really liked to admit that Stell's scent reminded him of his dad, crisp and masculine, exactly like the perfume his father used to own. That was part of the reason why Justin never really felt inferior to Stell. Every time he smelled the other Alpha, he felt calm. Unlike when he would smell other Alphas, Justin's inner wolf would usually be alarmed and see them as a threat, but with Stell, that never happened, even after he presented.

The three members had different opinions over Stell's scent, to which they would always fight over. But then, there was Sejun.

Every time they would ask Sejun what Stell smelled like, the leader would _always_ avoid the question. Usually he would say, "I dunno," or "You tell me," and the occasional "Bad. He always smells bad." To poke fun at his mate.

The other members eventually stoped bothering the leader and left the topic alone. But the real reason why Sejun never said what Stell smelled like was because _he can't._

Stell has been his mate for almost two years now. They were pretty open with each other, with trust and honesty being the foundations of their relationships. But there were times that Sejun struggled to admit things to Stell, like that one time where Sejun never told Stell he was uncomfortable in an interview, or when he started his pre-heat right before a performance. It was something the leader was working on, but struggled with since he didn't want to rely on his Alpha too much.

To Sejun, Stell's scent was.. _intoxicating;_ a heady, piquant odor, something akin to an evocative perfume. Every time Sejun had even the _slightest_ whiff of Stell's scent, he'd feel his stomach churn and his mind getting clouded. Maybe it was because of Stell's Alpha status or the fact that they were mates, he wasn't really sure.

Stell was a little bit aware of this, though. He's been told a couple times of how pungent his scent can be, hence why he always bought extra strong scent suppresants to somehow mask his fragrance. It didn't remove it completely, just diluted it a bit. The only times Stell's real scent were on display were during mornings, but since the younger wakes up before Sejun, he almost always never has the chance to get a sniff.

Sejun was both thankful and annoyed over Stell's suppresants. Yes, its effects annoyed the leader, but at the same time, he couldn't help but _crave_ for it. He'd never say it out loud, but Stell smelled _so good_ that often times Sejun found himself in awkward.. _situations_.

Like that one time, where he woke up earlier than Stell.

The Alpha had slept it late the other night, causing him to sleep in. Sejun woke up around 8:30, suprised to see his lover still snoring beside him. Still drowsy and heavy-eyed from his sleep, Sejun had cuddled up to his Alpha, burying his face in his neck

Now that was a wrong move.

Burying his nose deep in Stell's neck, where his scent gland was, gave him a good whiff of Stell's raw scent. As soon as the Omega inhaled, he tensed, freezing on the spot. Immediately, his senses were clogged with Stell's pheromones. The Alpha's scent was so strong, it was almost suffocating.

Sejun, unable to resist, pulled himself closer to his mate. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Stell's skin, remembering how Stell always forgoes wearing a shirt to bed. Sejun felt his stomach churning, his thighs clenching as he begins to feel slick drip down to the mattress. His inner wolf begins to whine, begging for him to do something about it. 

Sejun's sudden release of pheromones from eventually wakes Stell up, and the moment the Alpha stirred, Sejun was on his feet, leaping from the bed.

"Mh, Pau..?" Stell calls out, voice groggy and hair a mess. Sejun wanted to scream, because _whythefuckdoeshesoundsohot-_ "You're up already? Wait, what're you doing standing by the bed..?"

"Nothing I'mgonnagousetherestroombye!" Sejun replies, leaving the room in haste.

So it was pretty safe to say that Stell's scent had Sejun feeling some type of way, but since the Alpha always drank his suppresants, Sejun barely got the chance to smell it any more. Although he was a bit disappointed, he really can't afford it if having a sniff of his mate's scent caused him to pop a boner 24/7. Sejun was fine, he could manage.

Until one day, when it all went to shit.

The boys had another free day, after a whole week of performances and interviews, the company finally decided to let give them a break. Sejun had woken up earlier than everyone else, he remembers sleeping in early last night due to exhaustion. Since he was already up, he decided to cook breakfast for the rest of the boys. A healthy serving of omelettes, _pandesal_ and hotdogs (alongside a personal plate of his _puting itlog)_ were already set on the table when the two first members to wake entered the dining room.

"G'morning." Justin greeted with a sleepy Josh in tow.

"Morning." Sejun hummed, setting the plates on the table. "Did you wake Ken up?"

"Yup," Justin muttered. "He said 'five more minutes.'" 

"You know _five more minutes_ means _two more hours,_ right? Go wake him up again." Sejun said.

Justin grumbled, but did as he was told. The younger was already halfway across the staircase when Sejun remembered Stell. "Wake Stell up, too!" He called out. 

Josh was already sat in his usual seat, his head hidden in his arms as he tried to nap on the table. Sejun tsked, smacking the back of Josh's head. The older grumbled and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. Sejun settled in his own seat, grabbing a spoon and fork as Justin and Ken enter the living room.

"Did you wake up Stell?" He asked Justin as the two settled in their own seats.

"Mhm," Justin nodded. "I think he's been awake for a while now. He was talking to someone on his phone."

"Oh," Sejun replied. "Must be his mom, or something."

Not a minute later, Stell enters the room. Sejun's eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment, eyeing his mate. Something seemed.. _different_ about him. Sejun couldn't pinpoint it, but something in his gut was trying to warn him of something.

"Morning!" Stell greeted with his signature smile. The other members merely hummed in reply. He sat beside Sejun, whomst he also greeted with a, "Morning, mahal."

"Morning." He replied, cautious of the situation. Something _was_ up, and Sejun was starting to get frustrated. Something was different about Stell today, he knew it. Maybe it was his look? He did tell Sejun he was trying a new skincare product last night. Maybe it was something to do with the phone call earlier? He was sure it-

_Oh._

It took so long for Sejun to realize, but when it did, his reaction was instantaneous. His whole body tensed, eyes widening. Fortunately none of the members noticed, because all eyes were suddenly on Stell.

"Woah, Stell." Josh mumbled, voice groggy from waking up. "You smell..."

"Pungent." Justin huffed, his nose scrunching. Stell laughed.

"You didn't drink your suppressants?" Ken asked before shoving a piece of _pandesal_ in his mouth.

"Nope," Stell shook his head. "I ran out. I was talking to my doctor when you walked in the room earlier, Jah."

They all nodded before dropping the subject. SB19 were always pretty easily distracted when food was served in front of the table. But Sejun, still sitting up straight with his whole body on guard, suddenly found his food uninteresting. He tried his hardest not to breathe in too much, but with his mate being _this_ close to him, he was practically suffocating. Stell's scent was clouding his senses, and even though he tried his hardest not to react, his body thought otherwise. He was starting to get hard, and he could feel himself dripping with slick already. Sejun closed his eyes, cursing in his head.

As if noticing his mate's plight, he looked at Sejun and frowned. "You ok, mal?"

"Hm?" Sejun asked, mind clouded as he clenched his thighs. "Y-Yep." 

"You look sick." Ken frowned. The Beta always had a knack for noticing differences in the behavior of anyone in the pack. "You wanna rest in your room for a while?"

"C'mon, mal, I'll take you upst-" Stell made a move to hold Sejun's wrist, but in a flash, Sejun was moving, swatting Stell's hand and standing up all at once.

"I'm fine! I'mgonnagotothebathroom.” The Omega didn't even wait for anyone's response, immediately running up the stairs.

The four were left speechless at the dining table, wondering what was up with their leader. 

"What was that.." Josh mumbled. The others shrugged.

"Let's give him his privacy for now. I'm sure he'll say something if he feels ill." Stell said, to which everyone at the table nodded.

The pack Alpha didn't know what was up with his mate, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

Few hours have passed, and everybody was wondering why Sejun had locked himself in his and Stell's room. The leader had said he was " _Writing songs, don't disturb me."_ earlier this morning, but has not gotten out of the room since. So, as a solution, Justin had invited the Omega to join the rest of the boys for a movie night. Despite his protest, Justin continued to drag the poor leader out of the room and forced him to sit on the couch in the living room.

Josh was sat on the floor with Ken laid on his lap. Justin sat on the other side of the eldest, clinging on his arm. Sejun noticed that Stell wasn't in the room yet, and prayed to God that his mate wouldn't join them.

"I made popcorn!" Speaking of the devil.

Stell entered the room with two bowls of popcorn in hand. He handed one to Ken while he held the other, settling next to Sejun. The Omega immediately tensed, gulping as he clenched his fists.

"Want some?" Stell asked, munching on some popcorn.

Sejun shook his head, "N-Nope." cursing when he stuttered.

Thankfully, Sejun managed to avoid a conversation with Stell when the movie started playing on the T.V. Josh had picked some random thriller, saying " _It had pretty good reviews online."_ But Sejun couldn't vouch for it, since he couldn't even focus due to the fact that he was trying his hardest not to pounce on his mate.

Mistakingly taking a deep breathe in, Sejun got a whiff of Stell's scent, and he was sure he salivated a little. His thighs clenched, fingers clawing at the fabric of his pajamas. He glanced to the left where Stell was sat, and thankfully the Alpha seemed to be oblivious to what was happening, his eyes glued to the T.V. 

Sejun was trying to think of the best excuse to leave the living room. He was weighing his options between faking that he was ill or pretending he needed to pee before eventually running off, but suddenly, a jumpscare appeared on the screen, causing everyone to jump, including Stell.

" _Ay, putanginamoka!"_ Stell had yelled, jumping in his seat, causing his bowl of popcorn to spill all over Sejun's lap. " _Hala,_ I'm sorry mahal. Wait, lemme get that for you-"

Stell began picking up all individual pieces of popcorn one by one, placing them on the bowl. Sejun wanted to tell him to _stop,_ since his hand was getting far too close to his crotch, but he couldn't find his voice, not when Stell smelt _so damn good_ this close. 

Stell's fingers picked up a piece slowly, before popping it in his mouth, "Delicious," the Alpha whispered, voice dangerously low, before licking his fingers teasingly. "Want some, hm?"

Sejun shook his head, feeling himself sweat as another jumpscare popped on the screen. Stell, finally catching on to what was going on with Sejun, smirked, before facing the T.V. with a cocky smile.

Sejun huffed, running a hand through his hair, trying to pull himself together. He was starting to feel his own slick running at the back of his thighs, making him uncomfortable. He began bouncing his leg in anticipation, eyebrows furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Another jumpscare popped on screen, causing the three boys on the floor to flinch, alongside with Stell. A few pieces of popcorn fell into Sejun's lap again. But instead of picking them up, Stell muttered an, "Oops," before brushing the pieces off of his thigh and to the floor. He left his hand on Sejun's thigh, smiling innocently at his lover.

Sejun gulped, trying to place his attention on something else, like the movie. But the moment he tried to ignore Stell, his hand suddenly gripped his thigh, causing Sejun to jerk.

"Stell," He hissed as quietly as possible, trying not to alert the three men on the floor. "Stop."

"But I'm not doing anything." Stell pouted, feigning innocence. "I'm just watching the movie, _angel,"_

Stell's scent and the way he spoke were definitely making it harder (no pun inteded) for Sejun. Stell had reverted his attention back to the T.V., hand still in the Omega's thigh. Sejun wasn't breathing at this point, far too focused on controlling himself. 

In one brief moment, another jumpscare appeared on the screen, and on cue, Stell pulled on Sejun's thigh, and _squeezed._

" _Hnmpf-!"_ The Omega yelled, doubling over as Stell retracted his hand. The three boys on the floor looked to check on what happened, only to see Sejun grunting "in pain."

"You ok, Sej?" Ken asked, frowning.

"I think his stomach hurts," Stell said, voice unwavering. "I'll take him to our room real quick." 

Stell lifted Sejun bridal style, exiting the room with Justin yelling, "Get well soon Sej!" 

The Alpha walked up the stairs with his mate still in his arms. He let Sejun stand on his own as he opened the door and entered inside, but before he could close the door, Sejun was pinning him against the wall, his back hitting the concrete.

Sejun was _fuming_ , annoyed at his mate's antics. "I hate you," He muttered, before pulling Stell by the collar of his shirt, smashing their lips together.

The kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue as Sejun's hands started roaming, pulling on Stell's shirt, tugging on the hem of Stell's pants. The Alpha placed a hand on Sejun's hip, trying to calm the Omega down. 

"Wait, Sej, _mpf,_ slow- down-" He tried to mumble between kisses, but Sejun was relentless, pulling the younger off the wall and pushing him into the bed.

Stell propped himself up on his elbows, staring at Sejun as he placed himself in his lap, hastily removing his shirt and immediately started pulling the younger's, demanding it off.

Stell obliged, but chuckled as he threw his shirt to the floor. "Why such in a rush, baby?"

"Shut up," Sejun hissed, removing his slick-soaked pajama bottoms, tugging Stell's off as well. 

"Come here, angel," The Alpha pulled him by the thighs, placing him in his lap. "What's gotten you so worked up, hm?"

Sejun whined, burying his face in Stell's neck both in embarrassment and to get a good whiff of his scent. "You.."

"Hm? What about me?" Stell asked, pulling his hips as Sejun begins to grind against Stell's crotch.

"..smell so, _ah,_ good.." He muttered, his slick leaking on to Stell's lap.

"You're dripping, baby," Stell cooed, cupping his lover's ass in his hands, helping him swivel his hips.

"Ngh, ah, Stell," He whined. "Please?"

Stell responded with a hum, taking Sejun's soaked boxers off. "On your hands and knees, angel."

Sejun obliged, his mind far too clouded to protest. Stell positioned himself behind Sejun, fondling his cheeks as he does so. He runs his thumb over the rim, causing Sejun to flinch. Stell chuckled, squeezing Stell's thighs in his hands.

"Steeeeell," He whined. "Get on with it." 

He laughed at his lover, spreading his cheeks wider. Sejun bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for Stell's next move. But when a few seconds passed and nothing happened, Sejun glanced behind him,

"Stell? What're you- _ah!"_

The feeling of a soft, wet muscle pressing against his hole has Sejun yelping, his whole body jerking as Stell continues to eat him out, his tongue slithering its way inside his rim.

"Ngh, ah, fuuuuuck," Sejun moaned, fingers gripping the sheets. 

Stell pulled away to breathe, his mouth up to his chin soaked with Sejun's slick, groaning, "Fuck, you taste so good." Before burying his face back in Sejun's ass.

Stell's tongue, alongside the release of his pheromones were starting to make Sejun lightheaded. His mouth was open as moans continued to spill out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his Alpha continues to do wonders with his tongue.

"S-Stell, I g-gotta, mh-! Close!" Sejun mewled, thighs quivering under Stell's hold.

The Alpha pulled away, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. The absence of touch made Sejun whine, panting as he asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"You're cumming on my knot, or you're not cumming at all," Stell growled, smacking Sejun's ass once for pleasure. "Got it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, a-alpha." 

Stell took off his own boxers, kneeling behind Sejun, holding the older by his hips. He lined his cock against Sejun's rim, before slowly pushing inside. 

"S-Shit," Sejun cursed, his arms giving out due to exhaustion. His chest and faced squished against the pillow as Stell bottoms out. "Fuck, why're you so big?"

Stell laughed. "And yet here you are, taking me so well." The younger pulled out until only the tip remained, before slamming his hips in one, fluid thrust.

"Fuck!" Sejun yelped as he began to set the pace. Stell was pistoning his hips fast, each thrust brushing against Sejun's prostate. The poor Omega could only lie there and take it, feeling his legs slowly give out. The only thing keeping him up was Stell's bruising hold, his hands gripping his hips tight.

The sounds of skin slapping filled the room, along with Sejun's loud moans and Stell's low groans. The bedframe was starting to squeak, the headboard hitting the wall with every thrust of Stells hips, but the two didn't care, they probably didn't even notice.

In one swift movement, Stell repositioned himself, pressing himself against Sejun, his hips flush against his ass and the tip of his dick grinding against his prostate. " _Hng,_ Alpha!" He screamed, mind completely empty at this point.

"So loud, baby," Stell tsked, picking up the pace again. "Do you want the others to hear you, hm?"

Sejun tried to reply, but nothing was coming out of his mouth except moans and screams as Stell continued to abuse his prostate. 

"I bet you do," He teased. "I bet you want one of the members to see you like this, fucked all dumb, drooling over yourself. Who do you want, hm? Is it Josh? Ken?"

The thought of his members seeing him like this has Sejun crying out, his whole body quivering, "I'm gonna-"

"Not yet," Stell said through gritted teeth. Sejun could tell he was getting close by the way his groans started to pick up in volume. Stell braced himself against the mattress, pounding harder as his knot began to swell.

Sejun mewled, toes curling as he tried to fight off his orgasm. A couple thrusts later, Stell's knot became too swollen, getting caught in Sejun's rim. He pressed himself against the poor Omega's prostate again, resorting to slow, harsh grinds. 

Stell leant down, burying his face in Sejun's neck, where his scent gland was, "Cum," He muttered, latching his lips on the spot and began to _suck._

Sejun cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his orgasm washed over him like a tsunami. His entire body shook, completely collapsing against the sheets as he felt Stell cum inside him as well, collapsing beside him.

The two laid beside each other in silence, tired and trying to catch their breath. Sejun was practically wasted, his whole body still trembling even minutes after his climax. Stell pulled him by the hip, nosing against his gland, effectively scenting him.

And with Stell holding him in his arms, Sejun eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sejun greeted the three members, Ken, Josh and Justin with a tired wave. 

"You're up late," Ken joked, smiling into his coffee. "Had a busy night last night?”

Sejun immediately went beet red, glaring at the Beta. "Shut up." He hissed.

Josh elbowed him. "Don't tease him, or he might run to the bathroom again."

"Hey!" Sejun complained. "I only ran to the bathroom because- _wait,_ did you guys..?"

"Did we know that you're completely and utterly obssessed with the way our pack Alpha smells?" Justin rolled his eyes. "Yes, _duh?"_

Josh and Ken burst out laughing. "You're not exactly discreet." Ken pinpointed.

"I hate you all," Sejun whined, slamming his head on the table.

Suddenly, Stell entered the room, yawning. "Morning!" One look at the boys and his eyebrows furrowed. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing." Ken chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Nothing at all."


	4. KenTell: Paranoid Alpha Stell and Naïve Little Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ken coming home smelling like some Alpha every night, their members can't help but overthink.
> 
> Especially the pack Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes I have returned! Sorry it took so long for me to update, writer's block kinda sucks. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> BTW, if you have any questions in regards to A/B/O, just comment them below and I'll try my best to respond.
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are highly appreciated!

On the subject of scenting, it was safe to say that Ken never really understood its concept.

He found it difficult as a Beta to understand the basic concepts of secondary genders. They were often labeled as "normal humans," since they lacked most of the necessities that make up an Alpha or Omega. 

Being in a pack primarily made out of Alphas and Omegas, Ken would always struggle to acknowledge their biological needs. Scenting, most of all. He would often see the members doing it. Not that he minded, but he found it particularly odd when they did it to him.

They all had different ways of scenting Ken. Sejun, though he never says it aloud, liked it when Ken wore his clothing. Sometimes he'd even sneak a few shirts and hoodies of his own inside Ken's dresser just so the younger could wear it. Josh, being a stubborn Omega, never liked to admit that he liked scenting Ken either. But whenever the older would play games on the couch, he'd usually pull Ken up to his lap, place his chin on his shoulder and let his own scent rub off on the Beta. Justin, being a baby Alpha, had a particularly sensitive nose. Every time Ken would come home smelling the _slightest_ bit of difference, Justin was always the first one to notice. He'd grumble and tell the Beta to shower while he placed his clothes on the laundry, then proceeds to hand Ken some of his own.

But out of all of the members, no one beats Stell.

Since he was the pack Alpha, he had a sense of... _possessiveness_ with his members. Stell often tried to tone it down, since he never wanted to hinder the others from hanging out with their friends, but his biological nature often gets the best of him.

Especially with Ken.

Now, you can't really blame the Beta, since again, he can't smell himself. But Stell _never_ liked it when Ken went out. He would always come home smelling like someone else. It raised alarms inside the Alpha's head. Even though the Beta wasn't his mate, he was _still_ technically his and Stell was Ken's, so smelling someone else from your pack member wakes your inner wolf just a bit.

The most recent instance of this happened only a few days ago. Ken had went out with his friends for a couple of drinks, and came home smelling like an _Alpha._

Stell did not like that _at all._

It was already late so the other members have already gone to bed, save for Josh who was still playing games in his bedroom, and Stell, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for Ken.

"Oh," Ken mumbled, shocked to see Stell. "Hi Stell. Were you waiting up for me?"

"No, not really," Stell mumbled, and Ken should have noticed the difference in his tone that night. "Where've you been?"

"Maverick and the others invited me for a few drinks," Ken said while taking his shoes and jacket off. "I told Sejun that before I left. Didn't he tell you?"

"No," Stell lied. Sejun did, he just wanted to see if Ken was gonna tell the truth. "Did you go clubbing.. or?"

"We did, actually," Ken nodded, before yawning. "'m tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed. You should to."

Ken was already walking up the stairs when Stell suddenly called out, "Wait!"

The Beta looked at him, waiting. Stell bit his lip, unsure of how to say his thoughts. His inner wolf was just growling at him to pull Ken into his arms, but he didn't want to disturb the younger, so instead, he said, "You should.. go shower."

"Huh?" Ken looked confused, but before he could ask further questions, Stell was up and running up the stairs himself.

"Goodnight." He mumbled before speed-walking to his and Sejun's room.

Ken was left bemused in the middle of the staircase, wondering what the hell was up with Stell. The clueless Beta decided to just shrug it off before heading to the bathroom to freshen himself up, then proceeding to sleep in his shared room with Justin and Josh.

* * *

Few days passed by and Ken eventually forgot about their little exchange that night. Ken hadn't gone out since they talked so Stell was fine, for now, at least.

Until Ken started to go out again.

The young Beta had told him about a little dance cover him and his friends were practicing. The boys had a pretty loose schedule and Ken had been missing his friends, so he agreed to join them every weekend for some bonding time. Ken would leave after lunch them come home a little after dinner, just when Stell was the only one awake and left in the living room.

The Alpha never mentioned it, but he started to smell something lignering on Ken around the second time he went home late. It was pretty small, at first, just an unsual smell Stell was unaware of, but as the weeks flew by, it started to sharpen into an unpleasant smell that the Alpha grew to dislike. He knew it was the stench of another Alpha, and something deep inside of him was screaming to say something, to envelope Ken in his arms and keep him there, but he knew he couldn't hold the younger down. Even though he was his pack Alpha, it wasn't his place to hinder Ken in any way.

Just when Stell thought it was only him who was smelling this mysterious stranger, a conversation opened when the boys, save for Ken, were all hanging out in the livingroom.

Josh was fast asleep on the couch with his head on Sejun's lap while the leader was busy reading some book. Justin was on his phone, scrolling through his social media, and Stell was trying to watch whatever show was on the T.V., but really, he was busy staring off into space, his mind filled with thoughts of Ken and the unfamiliar Alpha.

Justin was the first to speak, "Am I the only one who noticed? Ken's smells.. _different_ , recently"

Sejun hummed, but his head remained deep in his book. "Mh. He smells like an Alpha. And not the good kind." 

"How 'bout you, Stell," Stell's head whipped at the mention of his name, "Have you noticed?"

Stell pursed his lips, unsure of what to answer. "Um," He was scared of making his worries obvious, because he knew that the rest of the members were going to tell Ken the moment they found out, so instead, he lied and said, "No. Not really."

Justin's eyebrows scrunched, shocked that Stell said no, but dropped the subject, and returned back to his phone. Meanwhile Sejun only glanced at his mate, getting worried as the Alpha began to space out again. He was sure that Stell noticed, even the oldest of Alphas who had a weak nose would smell the eerie scent off of Ken, so why did Stell lie?

Sejun was going to get at the bottom of this.

* * *

That same night, Sejun planned to get some answers out of Stell, so when he was getting ready for bed, he managed to corner the younger, opening up a conversation before he could leave.

"Mahal," He called out exactly when Stell was about to leave the room. 

"Yes?" Stell turned around to face his mate.

"I have a question." Sejun said as he sat on the bed, patting the space beside him. Stell took the initiative and sat beside him.

"What is it?" Stell asked. 

Sejun took a deep breath before asking, "You love all of our members, right?"

The question shocked Stell, to say the least. He wasn't really expecting Sejun to talk about the subject. But he tried his best to answer. "O-Of course I do. Why'd you ask?"

Sejun, ignoring the question, continued on. "So, if to say, _one_ of our members find someone they liked, like their _mate,_ would that be okay with you?"

Stell sighed, looking at Sejun for a moment before burying his face in his hands with a sigh. It was the question he dreaded most. It was pretty obvious who it was about, since Sejun already had a mate and Josh and Justin, though unmated, loved one another deeply. Which means the question was most certainly about their little Beta, Ken.

"You okay, mahal?" Sejun frowned as he pat the Alpha's back.

"I don't know, Sej. I'm worried about Ken. I care for the kid... But with us being together, and the other two being together, he might feel-"

"Like he doesn't belong?" Sejun asks, sighing. "That's what I feared too, at first. But you have to understand, Ken may be a part of our pack, but he's still an individual person. He can make decisions for himself."

"That's what I'm worried about! What if he _decides_ to leave the pack because he found his mate?" Stell was panicking at this point, hyperventilating as thoughts of Ken leaving the group began corrupting his mind. "What if he-"

"Stell, _stop it._ " Sejun held his face in his hands. "I know what you're thinking about, stop that right now."

The Alpha looked up at his mate with teary eyes, huffing as he began to calm down again. Sejun sighed, holding his mate's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Y'know I love Ken, right? We all do. Though we often joke that he's the fifth wheel in the group, it never really feels like it. Well, to me it doesn't. You're my mate, and I love you, I love Josh and Jah too, but I can't imagine not having him around. He just.. puts everything in place together." Sejun says. "But you know we can't hold him back, right? If- If he decides he wants to find a mate out there, we can't stop him. He's his own person. He has the right to love and to be loved. And if he decides that the love we give him is not the love he desires," Sejun stopped, before saying, "Then we have to let him go."

Stell buries his face in Sejun's neck, both trying to breath in his mate's scent to keep himself calm, and trying to hide his face as tears begin to fall down his cheeks. "I can smell it on him," He sniffed. "The Alpha.."

"I know," Sejun mumbled. "and I know it's been bothering you for a while."

"I'm just scared, y'know? But I want him to be happy.." Stell's chest felt tight, and his heart felt like it was going to sink to his feet.

Sejun squeezed his hand in comfort. "We'll get through it together, okay? For now, we just have to ask Ken.."

Though Stell didn't want to question Ken in the fear of what his answer might be, Stell nodded, rubbing his eyes and preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

Days passed and that time never came. The boys’ schedule was far too packed for any of them to even spend time together. With numerous amounts of performances, guestings and training, Stell rarely even shared a 2-minute conversation with Ken, so the topic remained dormant for a whole week.

With the pack Alpha's paranoia increasing day by day, everyone expected him to break at one point, but surprisingly, Stell held out pretty well. He hadn't said anything since his talk with Sejun, but everyone knew that Ken's scent was still bothering the Alpha. The rest could smell the anxiety off of the boy from across the room.

Besides Ken, of course.

The younger was still blissfully oblivious to what was happening with his members. He continued practicing with his friends, coming home with that same Alpha smell lingering on him. The other members didn't talk to him about it, either. 

The issue remained unsolved for a couple more days, until Stell was coincidentally left alone at the dorms with Ken.

Josh had to travel back to his own home due to an emergency situation, and Justin had gone out with his mother for the day. Sejun and Stell were supposed to spend the day together at home, but when the company called the leader's phone, talking about a committee meeting, the older had no choice but to leave Stell on his own.

"You sure you'll be fine on your own?" Sejun asked as he put his jacket on.

"I'll be fine, mahal." Stell reassured.

"Okay, okay. I gotta go. Ate Hong's gonna be upset if I get there late." Sejun pressed a soft kiss on Stell's cheek, bidding him goodbye. "Oh, and, Ken's in his room by the way. If you guys wanna talk.."

"Oh, okay, sure," Stell didn't even think about it, but now that he was potentially about to talk with Ken about the.. _issue,_ Stell could feel himself getting nervous. "I'll try."

"I'm sure you can do it," Sejun smiled in comfort. "Bye."

Stell smiled as he watched Sejun walk out of the front door, before closing it behind him. Stell sighed, mentally preparing himself to talk with his Beta. He bit his lip, scared of what was to come, but he forced himself to man up. This was the perfect time to talk, anyway.

Stell walked with hesitant steps into Ken's room, knocking on the door before entering, greeted by the sight of the Beta laying on his bed on his phone.

"Hey," Stell greeted. "You busy?"

"Not really," Ken replied, sitting up on the bed. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" Stell asked, sitting in front of the boy.

Ken, slightly alarmed, but nodded nonetheless. "Sure. What about?"

"So you've been hanging out with your friends a lot recently, right?" Ken nodded. "We couldn't help but notice.. your scent."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Stell paused, unsure of how to explain it. His mind was racing, his thoughts being riddled with Ken leaving the pack. "I just.. if you.."

"If I? If I what?" Ken asked, lips pursed. "Is everything okay, Stell?"

Stell took a deep breath, before finally letting everything out. "I just want you to know that it's okay if you want to leave the pack. We're not gonna hold you down if you'd rather be-"

"Woah, woah, _wait,_ " Ken stopped him, looking surprised. "What do you mean, ' _leave the pack'?_ Who says I'm leaving?"

"Well we- I just thought-" Stell stopped, running a hand through his hair as his frustrations began to build up. "I've been smelling another Alpha on you and it's been bothering me for the past few weeks."

"Another Alpha?" Ken asked, confused. "Oh! You must mean Maverick? He's my friend." Then, when realization began to wash over him, he stared at Stell in awe. "Wait, did you think I was going to leave the pack _because_ of him?"

Stell began to feel embarrassed now, his face turning a shade of pink. "I dunno.."

"Stell, Alpha," The nickname sent butterflies to Stell's stomach, leaving a warm feeling in his chest. "I'm not leaving the pack, okay?" He reassured. "Maverick's starting on a new brand of suppressants, that's why his scent's spiked up recently, but he said it'll wear off soon." 

Stell nodded in understanding, ashamed about how he made such a big deal out of nothing. "Sorry I made a big fuss about it.."

"It's alright. I'm sorry, too. Y'know I can't really smell myself, right?" Ken chuckled. 

"I know.." Stell pouted. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I know it's part of your nature." Ken smiled reassuringly. "Do I still smell like Maverick?"

"A little." Stell huffed. 

"Will you scent me, then?" Ken asked. Stell looked at him in shock. Ken never asked to be scented, only complying whenever the other members wanted to.

"C'mere." Stell patted his lap, in which Ken settled himself into. Stell proceeded to bury his face on Ken's neck, nosing on his scent gland.

Immediately, he got a good whiff of the other Alpha's smell, making him growl. He gripped Ken's waist and pulled him closer, humming when the scent was starting to get replaced by his.

Stell didn't know why he did it, maybe it was all the pent up tension and frustration that made him do so, but he didn't even realize that he was grazing his teeth into Ken's skin until he felt Ken tense, gripping Stell's shirt in his hand.

"S-Stell, wait-" Ken tried to make him pause, squirming on his lap as Stell began to nibble on his neck. "A-Ah, t-that's-!"

Stell began to suckle on Ken's scent gland, humming happily once he couldn't smell anything but himself on Ken any more. His inner wolf was pleased, but not pleased enough. High on power and possessiveness, Stell pulled Ken out of his lap and laid him on the bed, hovering above him as he tried to even his breathing.

Ken looked up at his Alpha, breathless as tension began to rise. "You happy now..?" Ken asked, gesturing to the marks on his neck.

Stell huffed, shaking his head. "Not yet," before diving back on Ken's neck.

The Beta's breath hitched, hand gripping Stell's hair as he felt the Alpha's lips roam all over his skin. A particular spot right below Ken's ear has his thighs clenching, feeling his cock hardening inside his basketball shorts.

"Alpha," He murmured. Stell pulled away, looking Ken up and down lustfully.

"Call me that again." Stell rasped, his hand roaming under Ken's shirt.

" _Alpha,_ " Ken purred. "Fuck me?"

Stell crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, letting Ken's hands roam under his shirt as well. They spent a few minutes making out, with Stell grinding against Ken every now and then. The younger pulled away, pulling at Stell's bottom lip with his teeth before making him take off his shirt, his own following suit.

With the two half naked in front of each other, Stell began kissing Ken's body from his neck down to his chest, taking a nipple in between his fingers as he sucked on the other. Ken grunted, his breaths going rapid as arousal began to cloud his mind. Stell continued kissing down his chest, stopping right at the band of his shorts. He pulled the offending item down, throwing it to the floor. Stell was greeted by the sight of Ken's cock, half-hard from their previous actions.

"No boxers, huh?" Stell laughed, shaking his head.

"What? It's comfy." Ken giggled. 

Instead of paying attention to his dick, Stell moved past the appendage and began pressing kisses all over Ken's thighs, all the while keeping eye-contact with the younger. The kisses slowly turned into nibbles, until Stell was biting marks into the inner portion of Ken's thighs. The younger whined, digging his nails into his palms in frustration.

"Stell," He whined. "Hurry up."

"But I want to take my time with you, baby." Stell fake-pouted, chuckling when Ken grumbled.

The older sat up and repositioned himself, now kneeling between Ken's legs. He reached out into the bedside drawer, fetching the bottle of lube stashed inside. A loud 'pop' echoed throughout the room as Stell opened the cap, pouring a generous amount of the liquid into his fingers. He spread the younger Beta's thighs, lining his fingers on his hole.

"Ready, babe?" Stell asked.

With his arm thrown over his face, Ken nodded.

Stell tsked, unsatisfied. "Words, please."

"Yes, _yes_ , I'm ready just please- _oh!"_ Ken gasped as Stell slowly entered his fingers mid-sentence. 

Stell laughed in amusement, letting Ken adjust. Unlike Omegas, Betas don't secrete slick, so they usually have to go through the trouble of preparing before having sex. Not that Stell minded, though, he enjoyed prepping the younger. He could have Ken squirming on his fingers in mere minutes, and seeing him drop his usual cocky attitude just from a few fingers definitely stroked Stell's ego.

Ken remained quiet as he laid on the mattress, squirming when Stell began moving his finger. It took a couple thrusts for Ken to whine out a, "More," followed by a soft, "please."

Stell obliged, slipping a second finger in. Ken hissed at the slight burn, but didn't complain. Stell started off with slow thrusts, trying to move his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch the younger properly. A few minutes in, Stell slipped a third finger, curling his fingers upward, successfully hitting Ken's prostate.

"O-Oh, god." Ken mewled, hips lifting from the bed. "I'm ready, Stell, _please._ " He pleaded.

Stell took his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He pulled his shorts and boxers off, throwing them on the floor before pulling the younger by the thighs, lining himself up against Ken's rim. The Alpha began to slide himself in slowly. Ken's eyes were shut, mouth open in a silent moan. Stell's cock was long and girthy, so with no self-lubrication assisting the Beta, he had to take it slow as to not hurt him.

Once the Alpha was fully sheated, he stayed in place, holding Ken's hip and rubbing his skin with his thumb. The younger still had his eyes closed, trying to adjust around Stell's girth. 

"You good, babe?" Stell asked.

"Mhm," Ken nodded, voice hoarse. "Move, please."

Stell began to swivel his hips, starting off with slow, gentle thrusts. Ken was shuddering at this point, thighs quivering in pleasure. He had his head thrown back, holding on to the sheets as Stell's pace began to pick up in speed.

"Mph, oh, oh f-fuck," Ken moaned, back arching. "Faster, h-harder, _fuck._ "

"So bossy," Stell rolled his eyes in response, taking Ken by the hips. He paused for a moment, pulling out until only the tip remained, before ramming himself inside the younger in one, harsh thrust.

"Fuck-!" Ken yelped, feeling Stell's cock hit his prostate. "Y-Yes, s-shit!"

Stell braced himself on his knees, placing both hands on the mattress beside Ken's head, pounding the Beta's ass with quick, deep thrusts. "Fucking hell, Ken." He grunted.

Ken opened his eyes, meeting Stell's gaze. Their lips met in another messy kiss, their minds too clouded and preoccupied to focus on each other's lips. Ken suckled Stell's tongue, humming as the Alpha growled. 

Stell pulled away, burying his face in Ken's neck, breathing in his scent. " _Mine,_ " He growled. 

"Y-Yours, fuck." Ken gasped, knees buckling as Stell continued to fuck him into the mattress.

The sound of skin slapping filled the room, and soon enough Ken began to feel close, the familiar knot in his stomach on the verge of snapping. 

"Stell, _ngh.,_ " He tried to warn the Alpha. "C-Close."

Stell huffed, taking Ken's cock in his hand, stroking the Beta at the same pace of his thrusts. Ken keened, head thrashing as the onslaught of pleasure became too much for the boy. He started to feel his rim stretch around Stell's inflating knot, and a few more thrusts later, he came into Stell's hand, back arched and toes curled as white spots obscured his vision. Stell immediately pulled out, stroking his cock as he came on Ken's stomach and thighs, grunting as he does so.

The two remained unmoving, trying to catch their breaths. Ken laid there with his head thrown against the pillow. Stell took a couple pieces of wet wipes from the bedside table, before proceeding to clean himself and Ken. 

After wiping both of them down, he settled beside the Beta, grumbling about how tired he was. Ken wrapped his arms around the Alpha's torso, burying his face in his chest, breathing in his natural, more "human" smell.

Stell began stroking his head, humming happily. Ken didn't have to be an Omega or another Alpha to sense that Stell was finally content, his anxiety finally leaving him alone. With Ken in his arms like this, he didn't really have to worry anymore. So he shut his eyes, letting himself succomb into his exhaustion.

* * *

"Look who's finally up." Stell was greeted by the sight of Josh, Justin and Sejun sat on the dining table. Sejun greeted him with a warm smile, gesturing him to sit.

"Hi..?" Stell greeted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing," Justin said, biting his lip as he tried not to smile. "He missed nothing, right Josh?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Josh chuckled. 

Stell could feel the sarcasm laced in their words, but before he could ask anything, Ken walks inside the room, wearing nothing but Stell's shirt, his legs on display. But that wasn't the shocking factor that alarmed Stell, it was the dozens of hickies littered all over Ken's neck and thighs, the bruises all in shades of red, purple and brown.

Stell stared in shock as his face began to grow red.

"Oh, hi Stell." Ken greeted, sporting a dopey smile. "Let's eat?"

"I don't think Stell's hungry," Sejun said, "Since he already had his _meal_ earlier."

Ken, confused for a brief second, gasped as his eyes widened when realization washed over him, his hands immediately slapping his neck. "Shit."

The three boys all laughed, while the two sat in front of the dining table, embarrassed.

"Take it easy with the marks next time, will you?" Sejun scolded, but he was still laughing as he smacked the back of Stell's head. "We have a photoshoot tomorrow."

Stell didn't answer, and Ken merely nodded as he hung his head in embarrassment. Everyone finally dropped the topic and began eating, and as they began to start a conversation, Stell could only watch his pack in admiration, his heart filled with nothing but love and care for the four men in front of him.

He smiled, wishing they could stay like this for a much, much longer time. 


	5. Pinunso: Sejun's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejun's heat hits and Stell can't be around to help him.
> 
> But Justin's here to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I think it's my favorite one so far? I wrote this pretty quickly too, so I'm quite satisfied with it. 
> 
> I'd like to inform you that the next few chapters will start to get even more intense. I'm trying to add as many kinks as possible as to please everyone, but don't worry, nothing to extreme will show up in here.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Feedback and Kudos are highly appreciated!

The day started with a disaster.

The boys of SB19 were all having a casual day. They had just gotten home from an early morning T.V. guesting. They had a few hours of free time before their upcoming event, so the five of them decided to take advantage of the situation.

Ken had decided to go shopping on his own that day, mumbling about how he hadn't got the chance to buy anything for himself lately. Josh was planning on staying home to play games all day, but his friends had called him last minute and invited him on a day out. Justin decided to stay home and practice his digital art skills, saying he had so much WIPs to finish. Stell had invited Sejun on a date that day. And although the Omega was tired and had wanted to go home, he agreed anyway.

The two were already sat in a taxi cab beside each other, holding hands and staying silent. Stell was pretty excited to take his boyfriend out on a date, but he couldn't help but notice that he was acting a little.. _off_ today. He was particularly very quiet during their guesting earlier this morning. The two hadn't spoken much all day, and he was just acting strange, overall. It irked Stell, but knowing his mate, he didn't really like it when people got into his business, so he trusted him enough that he'd say something if he was feeling sick or unwell.

"So.." Stell began, "Where'd you wanna go first?"

Sejun merely shrugged, head leaning against the car window, staring off into space. The two were only supposed to visit a local mall, since they didn't have the luxury of time. They had to be back in the dorms by 8 PM, so they definitely could not travel too far.

Stell, wary about his boyfriend squeezed his hand. "We could go shopping? Or do you wanna eat first? Where do you wanna eat?"

Again, Sejun shrugged, looking uninterested. Stell huffed, usually whenever he asked Sejun what he wanted to eat, the older would go on a full rant about all the food he was craving, all the restaurants he wanted to visit, and all the recipes he wanted to try. But right now, Sejun looked indifferent, unaware of Stell's attempts to cheer him up. The Alpha tried to smell anything negative about Sejun. Usually he was able to sniff out if anything was wrong with the boy, but right now he smelled like.. nothing. It weirded him out.

Stell sighed, "Do you just wanna go home? Are you tired?"

This captured Sejun, smelling the disappointment in his mate. "Huh? No, no.. I know you've wanted to go on a date for a while. Let's go."

"But you don't look like you're interested." He pouted.

"I am, I am," Sejun tried to reassure him. "I'm just a little stressed, s'all."

"You sure?" Stell asked.

"Mhm," Sejun replied. "Maybe this is what I need. A day off."

Stell nodded, fighting his doubts away. The Alpha was about to relax into his seat when his phone started ringing from his pocket. Still holding his boyfriend's hand, he used the other to pick up his phone, quickly accepting the on-going call and placing it against his ear.

"Hello?" He talked through the phone. Not a moment later, Stell half-screamed a "What?!" into the phone.

Sejun's head whipped to look at his mate. In mere seconds, Sejun could smell the panic radiating from his lover. He tried to squeeze his hand in attempt to comfort him, though he doesn't know what happened, Stell looked distressed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Yes, yes, bye ma." Stell dropped the call and placed his phone back in his pocket.

He sighed, facing Sejun. "One of my cousins got into an accident."

"What?" Sejun sat up straight, genuinely worried. "What happened?"

"It's nothing too big, she just fell down the stairs and fractured her ankle. I have to get there though, mom's taking care of the other children and no one can look after my cousin." Stell sighed, looking apologetic.

"Oh," Sejun nodded in understanding. "It's okay, you can go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Stell frowned. "But our date.."

"Our date can wait, mahal. This is your family. They're far more important," Sejun smiled reassuringly. "I'll call ate Hong and inform her you won't be able to make it to the event."

Stell sighed, "Okay okay. I'll just take another cab on the way to the hospital," He tapped the driver's shoulder, "Manong, can you drop me over here and take him back home? Thank you."

The cab stopped and Stell faced his boyfriend again, "Sorry our date got cancelled."

"I told you it's fine. Now go! Your cousin's waiting. Tell her to get well soon." Sejun smiled, kissing Stell in the cheek before the Alpha finally stepped out of the car. 

The cab pulled from the side of the highway and began a U-Turn, making it's way back home. Sejun sighed and sunk back into his seat. He should feel sad and disappointed that his date with Stell got cancelled, but for some reason, he feels indifferent. Maybe it was because he was tired or worried about his cousin, but Sejun couldn't be too bothered. 

Ever since this morning, he started to feel an _itch_ in his skin. He wasn't sure why, but he felt.. odd, _cranky,_ even. He almost yelled at Ken this morning for getting up late, and he'd been glaring at Josh when the older kept making jokes about him during the guesting. There was something up with him, but he didn't know what.

He decided to ignore it and sit back in his seat as he began staring into the window again.

* * *

He arrived home a few minutes later. He paid the taxi driver generously and entered the dorm. Ken and Josh were still out, but Justin, the youngest Alpha, was at home. He was sat on the dining table, drinking a glass of chocolate milk when Sejun entered the room.

"Oh, hey Sej." He greeted. "Thought you were gonna go on a date with Stell?"

"Yeah," Sejun sighed. "We decided to cancel. Stell had an emergency back home."

"What happened?" Justin asked curiously.

"His cousin got into an accident." Sejun replied in a monotonous tone. He grabbed a glass, pouring himself some water.

Justin gasped. "Why? What happened? Which cousin? Are they okay?"

Something in Sejun snapped as he sighed exasparatedly, slamming his glass on the marble counter. "Look, I don't fucking know! Why don't you ask him yourself."

Justin, taken aback by the sudden violent reaction, stared at Sejun. "S-Sorry.. I just wanted to know."

Sejun, realizing what he had just done, ran a hand through his face, sighing. "Sorry, I'm just.. tired. I think I'm gonna nap."

Justin nodded, "Okay.." 

Sejun smiled apologetically at the younger before heading to his room to sleep.

* * *

Sejun's _nap_ lasted for an hour before he woke up in a a cold sweat, clothes and sheets soaked. He sighed, noticing that the A/C was turned off. He must've turned on the timer before he fell asleep. He got up, opened the A/C and started stripping, throwing his soaked clothes into the hamper. When he got to his shorts, he noticed how _wet_ it was. It was definitely wetter than his other clothes, so why was it..

_Oh._

Realization hit Sejun like a truck, his whole body tensing as everything clicked in his head.

_He was going through his pre-heat._

That's why he was so cranky, he hadn't even noticed. But now that his shorts were practically leaking with slick, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't force Stell to come home during an emergency, plus they had an event later, so what was he supposed to do?

He managed to dress himself into a fresh batch of clothes, before grabbing a few towels and setting them on the bed. He fetched a couple of Stell's clothes too, realizing how much he missed the younger. He began repositioning his pillows and towels, creating a nest for himself. Omegas usually undergo nesting before and during pre-heats, so this was definitely a big indication that Sejun was gonna hit his heat soon.

He also grabbed a couple shirts from everyone's closets before placing them on the bed, wanting to be surrounded by everyone's scents as much as possible. He noticed the fact that he was once again soaked in sweat, despite the A/C being on full blast. He decded to take his shirt off, laying on the bed on his stomach once he began to feel lightheaded.

A few minutes in and Sejun's inner wolf was already howling at him to do something. He whined, feeling himself leaking through his shorts. His hips began to move on their own accord, grinding onto the bed as he pulled everyone's clothes up to his face, breathing their scents in. 

Sejun couldn't help it anymore, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed Stell's number, praying that he would pick up.

Four rings later, he did. _"Hello?"_ Stell greeted.

"Mal..?" Sejun gasped, breathing heavily.

_"Mahal? What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"N-No," He whined, trying to hold himself back, but the mere sound of his mate's voice has him secreting more slick, his hips moving faster. " _Ngh_ , I-I.."

 _"Mahal, what are you doing?"_ Stell's voice dropped an octave lower, making the hairs on the back of Sejun's neck stand.

"A-Ah, h-heat, 'm in heat." Sejun managed to croak out. "Dunno what to do.."

 _"Oh. Oh wait, shit. Fuck I can't go right now. I can't leave my cousin alone, I gotta-"_ Stell paused, _"Wait, Justin's in the dorm with you, right?"_

Sejun stopped, forgetting about the younger. "Y-Yes."

_"I'm gonna call him, okay? Just wait a bit, baby, alright? Can you do that for me?"_

"Yes, A-Alpha."

_"Good, I'm gonna hang up now."_

Sejun placed the phone back on the nightstand before burying his face into the pillow, whining. He continued grinding against the mattress, his mind completely gone at this point. The heat was affecting his actions, and the lack of an Alpha in the room made him feel isolated.

A few minutes later, Justin walked into the room with his phone pressed against his ear.

"Yes, yes, I'm already in your roo- _oh._ " Justin stopped, gulping. The moment he walked inside, his senses were filled with Sejun's pheromones, rendering him still. 

Sejun looked up at him with hazed eyes, mind clouded with lust as the pain in his abdomen intensifies. He could hear Stell's voice from the phone, calling out to Justin with a, _"Hello? Hello Jah? You still there?"_

"Y-Yeah, sorry, wait, u-um.." Justin looked bothered, unsure of what to do. Stell had told him something through the phone, which made Justin nod, "Y-Yeah, okay, here, you can talk to him while I.. grab some stuff." Justin handed his phone over to Sejun, then left the room in haste.

 _"Baby? You there?"_ Stell called out.

"Mhm," Sejun mumbled, mewling when his crotch met the mattress once more. "It hurts.."

 _"I know, I know. But I can't be there to help you right now,"_ Sejun whimpered at this, _"But Jah's gonna try, okay? Just for today."_

"Okay.." Sejun hummed.

_"You gotta go easy on him though. He's still inexperienced with these kinda of stuff."_

"D-Did you talk to Josh..?" Sejun mumbled. Even though his heat was practically rendering him into a horny, squirming mess, Sejun didn't want to do anything with Justin without Josh's knowledge. The boys weren't new to playing around with each other every once in a while and no one really minded if their partner(s) had sex with anyone else in the pack, but the Omega felt obligated to ask.

 _"Yes, he gave his permission. He and Ken won't be home til' later tonight so you two have the dorm to yourselves."_ Stell paused for a while, and Sejun heard someone else talking through the phone, possibly a nurse or a doctor. _"I gotta go, baby. Justin's gonna take care of you, so don't worry."_

"Okay," Sejun whimpered. "Love you.."

_"I love you too. I'll try to get home tomorrow, alright? Bye bye."_

Sejun merely hummed and ended the call, haphazardly throwing his phone on the nightstand. He then proceeded to shrug his boxers off, tossing the soaked article of clothing to the floor, hissing once his bare cock hits the sheets. The Omega bit his lip as he took a pillow and bunched it between his legs, swiveling his hips to help him get off. He did this for a few minutes, gasping at the friction, when Justin entered the room, breath hitching at the sight, and at the intense amount of pheromones hitting his nose.

The leader, now shameless, unabashedly continued his previous actions, mewling once another batch of slick dripped from his ass and into the sheets. It took Justin a couple seconds to return back to his senses, placing the stuff he had brought with him on the bedside table.

"Sej.." He muttered, sitting by the bedframe. Justin remained unmoving, his hands placed on his lap, unsure of how to start.

Sejun glanced at the boy, and seeing the Alpha's eyes sharp and piercing as he gazed at him, coupled with the amount of pheromones he was letting out, urged Sejun to get up and crawl into his lap, cupping both his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss.

Justin responded sheepishly, breath hitching when Sejun ran his tongue against his bottom lip, slipping inside his mouth. The Omega situated himself on the Alpha's lap, pulling him close as the kiss deepened. Influenced by lust, Sejun began to grind himself down on Justin's crotch, feeling the younger's hard-on against his shorts.

"Mmph, _wait."_ Justin mumbled against his lips, pulling away from the kiss.

"Justin, _please._ " Sejun looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Alpha.."

Justin could feel his insides burn at the nickname, letting his inner wolf take over as he pushed the Omega to his back, immediately latching on his neck. Sejun yelped, wrapping an arm around his neck while his other hand gripped Justin's hair, mewling at the feeling of the Alpha's lips on his skin. Justin proceeded to bite down on one particular spot on the juncture of Sejun's collarbone, digging his teeth and breaking skin.

"O-Ow, Jah-" Sejun moaned in pain as Justin lapped on the wound.

The Alpha pulled away, pressing his forehead on Sejun's shoulder. The older noticed the younger breathing heavily, as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"Jah..?" He called out, taking the Alpha's face in his hands, forcing him to look up. Sejun is thrown aback when he sees Justin's piercing eyes, sharp and menacing, as if something wild was waiting to be untamed. " _Alpha?"_

Justin's visibly tensed, refusing to meet Sejun's gaze as he looked to the side. Sejun smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You like being called that, hm, Alpha?"

The younger whimpered, burying his face in Sejun's neck in attempt to hide himself. Sejun tsked, unpleased. He took the opportunity to flip the both of them over, pushing Justin against the headboard before settling in his lap, tugging the younger's shirt off of him. 

It was now Sejun's turn to suck hickies all over Justin's neck down to his chest, nibbling on his skin and eliciting soft pants from the boy. Despite the heat making it difficult for Sejun to think coherently, he managed to take off Justin's shorts and boxers, placing himself between the younger's thighs, taking his half-hard cock in his hand, before bringing the appendage to his lips, softly licking the tip all the while keeping eye contact with the Alpha.

Justin hissed, gulping as he stared the Omega down, watching him wrap his lips around his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. A sharp gasp leaves Justin's throat, hips threatening to buck into Sejun's mouth, but the older has a hand gripping his hip, while the other continues to lightly stroke the rest of Justin's shaft.

Sejun begins to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue on the underside of his dick, while his hand is sloppily jerking the rest of what he can't fit in his mouth. Justin feels lightheaded, his whole body feels like it's on fire, and his head is spinning so much he has no choice but to shut his eyes and focus on the feeling of Sejun's mouth on him. Soft pants leave his mouth as Sejun swallows his cock whole, until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Ngh, fu- o-oh, Se-Sejun!" Justin gasps. "P-Please, I-I.."

"Look at you," Sejun pulls away to scoff, his hand still jerking him off. "Aren't you supposed to be an Alpha?"

A whimper left Justin's throat, followed by a harsh growl. Sejun's words were triggering his inner wolf, but he couldn't help but to like it, his cock hardening even more (as if that was physically possible.)

Sejun smirks, pulling his hand away. Before Justin could whine, he feels Sejun bracing himself on his knees right above his lap, lining the Alpha's cock against his rim. Justin panted in anticipation, waiting for Sejun to move, but the Omega remained still, teasingly swiveling his hips above his dick.

"Fucking-" Justin grunts, throwing an arm over his face in frustration. "Please." He pleaded.

"You're so cute when you beg." Sejun giggled. "Do it some more."

The younger whined, leg kicking in exasperation. "Sejun, _please._ Let me fu-fuck you, please. You smell so good, _please_ I-"

Sejun doesn't even wait for him to finish, suddenly sinking down on his cock in one swift motion, inducing a yelp from the younger. Justin grips Sejun's waist in surprise, back arching at the feeling of Sejun's tight hole surrounding him. The Omega's slick helped him slide down easily until he was fully sheathed, hands placed on Justin's chest as he waited for himself to adjust.

It only takes a couple of seconds for the Omega to start bouncing, moving his hips in circles in attempt to get Justin's dick as deep inside him as possible. Justin looks like a mess already, his eyes filled with unshed tears, hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat, and his lips were red from all the kissing and biting they had done before. The younger was shaking, legs quivering as he felt himself drown in pleasure. 

Sejun was no better, his heat was already at it's full peak, rendering him into a needy little mess. Sweet moans escaped his lips as his pace slowed, legs already growing tired from all the work he was doing. Justin notices, holding Sejun's waist with both hands and planting his feet on the mattress, before pistoning his hips to meet Sejun's small thrusts.

"Ah, fuck!" Sejun yelps, body lurching as he feels Justin hitting his prostate. "Ye-Yes, th-there, right there! _Fuck!"_

Justin groans, knees buckling when he felt Sejun tightening around him. His knot was starting to expand already, stretching Sejun's rim with every thrust. The Omega looked like he was in ecstasy, mouth open and eyes rolling to the back of his head as his orgasm approached.

"G-Gonna cum," Justin warned, his thrusts turning into hip swivels as his knot became too big. Sejun had a hand wrapped around his own cock, grinding against Justin as he nodded. 

"I-I'm gonna, o-oh-!" Sejun came with a shout, back arching as his whole body gave out on him, landing on top of Justin. His whole body was shaking, dick twitching as Justin continued to drive his cock into his prostate. "T-Too much, J-Jah-"

"F-Fuck!" Justin shouted as he came as well, his knot locking the both of them together. 

The two stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths. Justin wrapped both arms around Sejun, pulling him close and nuzzling against his hair. Sejun hummed happily, satiated and content as exhaustion washed over him.

"'m tired." Sejun mumbled, already falling asleep.

"Wait, wait." Justin sat up as gently as he possibly could with Sejun still on his lap. He took a bottle of water from the nightstand, took off the cap and fed it to Sejun. 

The Omega obediently followed, finishing the whole bottle in one go. Justin then took a granola bar from the bedside table, took off the wrapper and proceeded to feed it to Sejun. The older smiled, looking dazed as he chewed on his food.

"Good?" Justin asked.

"The food or the sex?" Sejun joked, laughing dopily. Justin lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Justin sighed, smiling briefly as he looked down, fumbling with his hands. Sejun's eyebrows furrowed, worried about the sudden mood change.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing the half-eaten bar back on the table.

"Nothing.." Justin mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"What is it, hon?" Sejun took his chin in between his fingers, forcing him meet his eyes. "Tell me."

"Did I.." Justin hesitated, looking at the side bashfully. "Did I do good?"

Sejun almost melted right then and there, his heart bursting at the younger's cuteness. "Of course you did!" He cooed. "You did so well, my good Alpha."

Justin beemed as Sejun kissed his cheek, giggling as he wrapped his arms around Sejun again, trying to pull him close. But the action made the Omega pull on his knot, causing both of them to yelp.

"A-Ah!" Sejun jerked, hitting Justin on the chest. 

"Sorry.." Justin apologized, looking sheepish.

Sejun yawned, sinking into Justin's chest as his eyelids begin to droop. "We should rest. We'll be stuck like this for a while."

Justin, as if on cue, yawned as well. He gently adjusted the both of them so he could lie down with Sejun on top of him. He tried his best to get into a comfortable position with his knot still stuck inside the older. Eventually, the exhaustion began to wash over the younger, and the two of them soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. JoKen: Practice Room Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken had a long day. (Un)fortunately, he takes it out on Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this took so long to finish! My writer's block was extreme on this one. I kinda liked this chapter though. I hope you guys do, too!
> 
> P.S. I finished this at 2:30 AM so please bare with me there's probably seven hundred typos but I am too tired to give a shit. I'll proofread in the morning (afternoon? Idc.)
> 
> Feedback, Kudos and Comments are always highly appreciated!

Josh and Ken had a very.. _confusing_ relationship.

Although the two were close friends (and sometimes more) there was no denying that they don't get a long most of the time. Ken's playful attitude and Josh's unyielding demeanor mixed together would be the perfect recipe for disaster. Often times the other members would find the two in the midst of an innocent dispute, bickering at each other until one of them grew tired or the other found something better to do. Add the fact that they were both pretty relentless and never knew how to back down, the other three members of the pack never knew how to handle the two.

And it's not that they hated each other- _definitely_ not, it was just their personalities that would often clash. Ken, being the mischevious boy that he is, loved getting on Josh's nerves; riling the older until he snapped. He found Josh's annoyance amusing. Josh, ever short-tempered, despised the way Ken would aggravate him, but deep inside, he didn't really mind. It was endearing, in a way. Plus he always thought bickering with Ken was some sort of stress-reliever.

But there were times where the two went _too_ far.

Ken was having a pretty shitty day. The boys had a jampacked schedule today, and he woke up so late, that instead of hearing his alarm clock, all he heard was Sejun's incessant nagging as he walked his way to the bathroom.

"Ken! Wake up, it's already 8! I told you not to stay up so fucking late but look at what you do! Hurry up, kuya Yuri's already waiting outside-!" Ken merely ignored his leader as he closed the bathroom door, yawning as he tried to drown out his voice.

Second, he also realized that he lost his airpods for the nth time that month, meaning he had to order another pair.

The other members were already heading out to get inside the van, while Ken was still in his room, rummaging every corner in search for his airpods.

"Ken? What are you doing we have to go," Justin grumbled, standing by the door. "We're gonna be late for the shooting!"

"Yeah, yeah, one sec," Ken mumbled. "Have you seen my airpods?"

"No. Have you lost them again?" The youngest rolled his eyes. "You haven't even paid me back for buying you the last one."

Ken scoffed. "I'll pay you soon, alright? Just help me find them."

"We've no time! Look for your airpods later, we gotta go!" Justin had pulled him by the arm and out into the driveway. He pushed the Beta inside the van, ignoring his complaints.

And lastly, he spent a good hour backstage as SB19 waited for their cue to perform, with a staff member "subtly" flirting with him.

He was sat by the couch, jaw clenched as he stared straight ahead, with a female staff glued to his side. 

"You smell nice," She was twirling her hair comically, batting her eyelashes at Ken. "You're a Beta, right?"

Ken nodded, tapping his feet in annoyance. "I haven't dated a Beta before!" The staff exclaimed.

The other members were giggling on one corner of the room, laughing at Ken despite his annoyance. Not even Stell made a move to push the female staff away, and it frustrated the Beta to his limits.

So yes, Ken _was_ having a shitty day. 

Fortunately though, the day went by pretty quickly after that, and soon enough it was already nighttime. The five boys were gathered in the practice room to rehearse a few songs they needed to perform in a week. It was a new routine, so they all had to focus and practice hard. 

Usually during practices, Ken didn't really have to try much to get his moves on point (he's the main dancer for a reason) but since his mind was all over the place, he kept fumbling and tripping over his own feet, he even hit Justin in the face during his part in one run. All the Beta wanted to do was go home, crash in his bed and sleep. He was slowly losing his focus, and the more he thought about resting, the more his body craved it.

He was so lost that he tripped on his own feet _again,_ and collided with Sejun during the dancebreak. 

"Sorry, sorry Sej." He apologized, sighing as the boys stopped their movements.

Stell sighed, moving to stop the music. "It's alright, let's just try that again."

"Are you alright, Ken?" Justin asked, eyebrows furrowed. The youngest Alpha had already noticed that there was something off with their Beta.

"I'm fine." Ken reassured. "Sorry, just a little rusty."

"Maybe we should just go home and start again tomorrow. I'm tired anyway." Sejun suggested, to which the others quickly agreed.

Ken shook his head, a little ashamed that he was holding everybody back. "No, it's okay. You guys can go home. I wanna practice some more." 

"On your own? How are you gonna get home?" Stell asked.

"I'll take a cab." Ken shrugged.

"But-" Before the pack Alpha could argue, Josh, out of nowhere, stepped up and raised his hand. "It's okay, I'll accompany him."

"You sure?" Sejun asked.

"Yup," Josh nodded, genuinely willing to join Ken for a late-night practice session. "Someone's gonna need to teach him the rest of the steps anyway."

The others laughed at the joke, and Ken would have, too, but he was so out of it that he merely flashed a smile before turning away to restart the music. The other four, alarmed but didn't want to cause a much bigger scene, awkwardly looked at each other. Stell, Sejun and Justin bid their goodbyes before leaving the studio, while Josh stayed and waved his goodbye.

Ken stood infront of the mirror, redoing his steps and groaning in frustration everytime he messed up. Josh sat on the couch on the corner, merely observing the younger as he continued to trip all over himself.

After a while, Josh sighed and stood up, "You're doing it wrong," He said, standing beside Ken. In one swift movement, he showed Ken the correct move. "Your left feet has to go inward."

Ken nodded, following instructions and successfully doing the move. He sighed in relief. He continued dancing, not really paying Josh any attention, until the older suddenly stopped him.

"No, no no," Josh shook his head. "Not like that, like _this._ " Josh corrected.

Ken wanted to roll his eyes in frustration, wanting to tell Josh to mind his own business, but he knew that the oldest was just trying to help, so he sucked it up and copied Josh's moves anyway.

"There you go," Josh crossed his arms. "Do it correctly next time, yeah?" He teased, expecting Ken to laugh, but the younger remained silent.

Josh, alarmed at the way Ken's acting, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't say anything, instead focusing on teaching the younger. The two continued practicing for a while, until they were both soaked in sweat, limbs exhausted and breaths coming out in pants. 

Josh was waiting for Ken to stop and tell him that he was ready to go home, but the younger was pretty adamant about practicing today. He continued dancing, even when Josh thought he looked tired. He paused every once in a while to breathe or to drink his water, but immediately went back to his steps.

There was one particular move that Ken couldn't perfect. Normally, he wouldn't have any problem with it since it looked like basic footwork, but exhaustion was already eating at his limbs and his mind was running a million miles per hour. He just wanted to get everything right because he was so sure that if he went home now, his mind was going to eat at him, and his thoughts were never gonna let him rest, so he has to perfect this.

The oldest Omega immediately noticed his predicament and was quick to return back to his side. Josh showed him the correct move, telling him to follow suit. Ken tried, but he was off, movements coming in late.

"No, no, you have to hop, not jump." He corrected. Ken tried to replicate Josh's movements, but to no avail.

Josh sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. "Like this, Ken." Again, Ken tried to copy them, but he froze and made a mistake. 

"C'mon, Ken. Just do it. It's easy, you should be able to do this." Ken knew that Josh's words had meant no harm, but that didn't mean it didn't sting a little. Ken knew that as the main dancer, the members expected a lot from him, but his emotions were crippling, and he was _so close_ to snapping.

For the third time, Ken tried to do the move, focusing this time, but again, he failed, missing the beat by a second.

Josh gawked at him, "Ken, seriously? Is it that difficult? You're the main dancer for pete's sake."

Ken _broke_.

In a flash, Ken was pushing him against the mirror, the cold, hard glass hitting the older's back harshly.

"Shut up," Ken muttered through gritted teeth. "Shut the _fuck_ up."

"Ken, I was-" Josh was a little terrified, worried that Ken was going to hit him, or something. He tried to signal Ken with his pheromones but he forgot that the Beta couldn't smell him, and that there was no Alpha or Omega in the room.

"You talk to much." Ken pulled him by the collar, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. It took a while for Josh to reciprocate, mind short-circuiting as he tried his best to kiss Ken back, hands placed on his chest.

"Mmph, Ken-" Josh tried to mumble in between kisses, but Ken was relentless. "W-Wait, hmph-"

"You're so damn annoying." Ken grunted, pushing Josh into the wall harshly before latching his lips on the older's neck, roughly nipping the skin.

"O-Ow, a-ah, Ken.." Josh grabbed a lock of the Beta's hair, unsure whether to push him away or pull him further. He couldn't deny that he was started to get turned on, despite not knowing what urged Ken to push him up the wall like this. 

Josh's senses were filled entirely with Ken. His scent, his touch, _everything_. The younger was still sucking bruises all over the older's neck, littering hickies all over the expanse of his skin. He kissed up Josh's jaw and presses their lips for another kiss, slipping his tongue between the older's lips.

Josh wrapped both arms around Ken's neck, pulling him closer, mind hazed with arousal. The Omega could already feel himself dripping with slick, his cock hard in his sweatpants. In a flash, Ken shoved his hand between Josh's thighs, grabbing his dick in between his pants.

"Oh!" Josh yelps, grabbing Ken's shoulders for support. The action took him by surprise, but when Ken started squeezing him through his pants, Josh almost started whimpering.

"Look at you, I've barely done anything yet you're so hard already," Ken mocks, shaking his head in faux disappointment. 

Josh, trying to hold himself back, whined and said nothing, avoiding Ken's predatory gaze. Josh's inner wolf was howling, practically begging for Ken to do something, _anything._ Noticing the older's plight, Ken pulled away, gripping Josh by the jaw, forcing him to look into his eyes.

The Omega's eyes were clouded with lust, and he was already gone enough to do anything in Ken's bidding. The younger smirked, leaning closer until his and Josh's faces were barely inches apart. "On your knees, kitten."

Josh quickly obliged, dropping to his knees in a blink. He looked up at Ken with wide eyes, waiting for the Beta's next command. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ken raised an eyebrow. "Put your mouth to good use and suck me off."

Josh swallowed, nodding as he did as he was told. He slowly began to pull Ken's sweatpants off, revealing the younger's boxer-clad hard-on. Josh took the material between his fingers and began to pull them off too, releasing the Beta's hard cock from its confines.

Josh wrapped a hand around the length, giving soft, slow strokes. He ran his thumb between the slit, eliciting a hiss from Ken above him. Josh continued his slow strokes until Ken grabbed him by the hair and pulled, forcing him to look up at the younger.

"Stop fucking teasing." Ken mumbled through gritted teeth, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Josh gulped. "Y-Yes."

"Yes what?" 

"Yes s-sir."

"Good boy." Ken released his hair, letting Josh return to his previous actions. The older took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around the tip, suckling as he does so.

It wasn't long before Josh started to get to business, taking Ken's dick in his mouth as he bobbed his head, wrapping his hand around the rest that he couldn't fit. Ken groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

"Shit," Ken grunted. "You're so fucking good."

Josh hummed at the praise, pulling off. He ran his tongue on the underside of Ken's cock, sloppily tonguing on the protruding vein. Josh took Ken into his mouth once more, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat as he began taking more of him in, until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

Ken moaned, propping an arm against the wall for support as his balance began to weaken. He gripped Josh's hair with his other hand, pushing the older deeper.

" _Fucking hell,"_ The younger cursed. "That's it, fucking take it." He gritted.

The Omega's throat was starting to burn, and tears were forming on the corner of his eyes, but Josh absolutely fucking _loved_ it. It's been a while since he was treated like this, and he missed being used like a toy, if the slick dripping down the back of his thighs and his hard cock hanging between his legs weren't enough indication.

Ken was starting to lose his cool, legs shaking as the pleasure started to get too much. He was getting close, so he pulled Josh off of him, huffing when the older began to catch his breath. Josh looked up at him, face red with his mouth open and tongue lolled out.

"On your hands and knees, in front of the mirror." Ken ordered, tugging his pants off all the way. 

All Josh could do was follow his command, bracing himself by the mirror. Embarrassment began to wash over him as he saw his reflection, he was a _mess._ His hair was disheveled, with a sheen layer of sweat coating his skin. His face was beet red and his neck was filled with hickies ranging colors from red to purple. He hung his head low, trying to hide himself as he felt Ken moving behind him.

The younger's hands gently placed themselves over Josh's hips before tugging his soaked with slick sweatpants and boxers off in one go, revealing his bare ass on display. Josh whimpered, trying to hide himself further.

"Look at you," Ken cooed, grabbing Josh's asscheeks in his palms, spreading the globes and revealing Josh's pink hole. "You're so wet."

"Stop teasing." Josh whined. Instead of receiving a response, Josh received a harsh smack hitting his backside. "A-Ah!"

"You don't get to make orders, kitten," Ken said in an authoratative tone. " _I'm_ in charge, got it?"

Josh nodded, and Ken was not happy with that response.

Another smack landed on Josh's ass. "I asked you a question."

"Y-Yes! Yes sir, 'm s-sorry.."

"Good kitty." Ken smirked, squeezing Josh's cheeks in the process. 

All touch was retracted from Josh after that. The Omega remained unmoving, waiting in anticipation. A few seconds rolled by and nothing happened, and just when Josh was about to call out for Ken, hands suddenly began to spread his asscheeks open, and a wet muscle pressed against his rim.

"Ngh, oh!" Josh yelped, not expecting Ken's tongue to make an entrance.

The younger lapped at his slick, all the while fondling his cheeks in the process. Josh's knees buckled, gasping as he felt Ken's tongue slip inside him. The sudden onslaught of pleasure quickly became too much for the older, and he was unsure whether he wanted Ken to stop or to give him more. Josh was already squirming against Ken's tongue, and the younger had no choice but to grab him by the hip and keep him still.

"Ken," He mewled. "O-Oh fuck, s-so good-!"

Ken smirked against his ass, pulling away for a second to admire his work. "So wet. Like a little girl, huh?"

Josh couldn't reply even if he wanted to, his mind was far too gone to process any coherent thought at that point. Ken returned to his actions, burying his face in Josh's ass, closing his eyes in concentration.

Josh began to feel the familiar pit tightening in his stomach, his body quivering as his orgasm began to approach. He tried to warn the Beta, but his words got stuck in his throat and were replaced by moans instead. Ken seemed to notice, though, as he slipped a finger alongside his tongue, curling them upwards.

The Omega yelped, "G-Gonna cum, fuck!" He pleaded. "Please!"

Ken pulled away, slipping another finger alongside the first, curling them against the older's prostate. "Cum."

As if on command, Josh's orgasm hit him _hard_. He came onto the floor as his whole body shook, white engulfing his vision. He panted as he tried to regain his breath, mind completely empty.

Josh was beginning to sit up when a hand suddenly stopped him, gripping his hip tight as he returned to his original position.

It was Ken. "You think we're done?" And all of a sudden, Ken slid inside him in one, swift thrust.

"Oh, fuck-!" Josh yelped. " _Ha,_ Ken-!"

"That's not my name, kitten." Ken chuckled, not even waiting for Josh to adjust before he started to piston his hips forward, setting a quick, hard pace that had Josh practically screaming.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Josh moaned with every thrust, his entire body lurching.

Ken was _merciless_ , projecting all the exhaustion, anger and tension inside him into his thrusts, fucking Josh with no remorse. The Omega was mewling, arms giving out on him as he laid with his chest pressed against the floor. His knees were buckling and his thighs were quaking, the only thing keeping him up was Ken's bruising grip at this point.

"Ngh, fuck, _o-oh!_ " Josh moaned, and an idea lit up inside Ken's head.

He took Josh by the hair and pulled him up, forcing him to look in the mirror. "Look at yourself, kitten," Ken ordered. "Look at how I ruin you."

Josh was embarrassed about seeing himself earlier, but now, he couldn't take his eyes off. He looked like a mess, with tears and spit running down his chin, his mouth open as moans kept spilling out. Ken wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping his back flushed to his chest. The younger paused for a second, repositioning himself before returning to his original pace, but this time, with every thrust hitting Josh's prostate dead-on.

"Ngh, ah!" Josh yelped, back arching in pleasure. "T-Too much, o-oh!"

"Too good, huh?" Ken chuckled, driving his hips forward.

"Ken, ken," Josh mewled. "C-Cl- _ah!_ Close!"

Ken huffed, feeling his orgasm nearing, too. His thrusts were starting to get sloppy and his groans started to increase in volume. He let go of Josh in favor of bracing his arms against the floor, pinning the Omega yet again, before picking up the pace of his thrusts, driving his cock into Josh's prostate.

"Shit!" Josh yelled. "'m go-gonna, _oh!"_ Josh came with a shout, his orgasm washing over him for the second time. Ken was not far after, releasing inside of Josh as their cum and slick began to mix. 

Josh laid on the floor, absolutely spent, as Ken tried to catch his breath, panting as he does so. It took the two a few minutes to return to reality, the cold air of the practice room suddenly hitting their naked skin. Ken pulled out of Josh, running to his bag to grab a few wet wipes before returning, gently wiping Josh down before dressing the older up with his shirt and a spare pair of shorts from the lockers. He then proceeded to clean himself up, getting dressed afterwards.

Josh was sat by the wall when he returned from disposing the wet wipes, looking dazed and absolutely exhausted. He chuckled, laughing at the older.

"You okay?" He asked, helping the Omega up.

"Yeah," Josh replied, voice hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier. "Just a little sore."

"Wait a sec," Ken mumbled before swinging his backpack to his back. "Wrap your arms around me."

Josh, though confused, did as he was told, wrapping both arms around Ken's neck. He then tried to supress a startled scream when Ken picked him up, carrying him bridal style. 

Realizing his predicament, Josh blushed. "You can't carry me out like this. People might see."

Ken shook his head and began to walk out of the studio. "It's already midnight, no one's gonna recognize us. Plus I already booked a Grab, it'll be here in any second."

Josh hummed in defeat, sinking into Ken's chest as he decided to just enjoy it. A few minutes later and they were already outside. Ken stood with Josh still in his arms, waiting for their ride to arrive. Josh suddenly remembered a thought, and he bit his lip, unsure whether or not it was the right time to talk about it. But when time went by and their Grab still hadn’t arrived, Josh decided, " _fuck it._ "

"Ken?" He called out.

"Hm?" The younger asked, but his eyesight remained forward, looking around for their ride.

"You're not mad at me right?" Josh asked sheepishly. "About the things I said.."

"What?" Ken's head whipped to look at him. "No, no I'm not. I'm just.." He sighed. "Today was.. _exhausting_. I was just tired and I wanted to finish practicing. I-I guess your words did affect me a little bit, but I promise I don't hate you." 

Josh nodded. "It's okay, I believe you.. and I’m sorry. Didn’t know you had a rough day."

"It’s okay. Sorry I took it out on you." Ken chuckled awkwardly.

Josh laughed. "It's fine. If that's how you're gonna take it out, I don't mind."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Before Josh could reply, a car pulled up in front of them, claiming to be their Grab ride. Ken opened the car door and sat Josh in before sitting next to him, shutting the door after as the car began to pull off from the driveway.

Ken sighed and leant his head against the window, feeling his exhaustion rolling in. Before he could succomb to his slumber though, he felt Josh's hand holding his, and he looked over to see Josh avoiding his gaze, pretending to look at something by the window. Ken rolled his eyes, but returned the gesture nonetheless, lacing their fingers together as he shut his eyes, ready to take his well deserved nap.


	7. JoshTin: A Special Chapter :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Justin decide to play a game.
> 
> Spoiler: Justin loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUSTIN! I was planning to do a birthday sex fic, but I thought that was too cliche so instead I did this! This also counts as "pampalubag loob" since JoshTin isn't sailing recently, but hopefully they will during Jah's birthday today!
> 
> Feedback, Kudos and Comments are always highly appreciated! <3

_Light-headed._

Justin felt light-headed. He could practically hear the blood roaring in his ears, mind completely clouded as his boyfriend pushes him to the bed, lips immediately latching to the skin on his neck.

Josh's hands began to roam all over his body, down his arms, to his hips, then finally slipping inside his shirt. The older's fingers were quick to play with his nipples, pinching the soft buds as he continued to litter bruises all over Justin's neck.

"Mmph, Josh.." Justin whined, fingers gripping Josh's soft locks. He could already feel himself hardening in his pants, his pheromones beginning to cloud the Omega's senses. "More, please."

"So impatient, baby." Josh cooed, but complied, anyway. He sat up on his knees, helping Justin out of his shirt before taking his own off as well. Justin was about to take off his pants in lieu of feeling a bit of relief when Josh took his chin in between his fingertips, forcing him to look up at his lover. "I wanna play a game."

Justin, confused but intrigued at the same time, answers with a, "What kind of game?"

"The rules are simple," Josh begins, running his hands all over Justin's bare torso, eliciting shivers from the younger. "I'll do _whatever_ you want me to do, _but,"_ Josh pauses, just when his fingers reach the hem of Justin's pants. "you're not allowed to cum."

The Alpha huffed, his inner wolf merely scoffing at the thought. "That's it? What's the catch?"

Josh chuckles, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. "Oh, there's no catch. But if you _do_ cum, there will be consequences."

Justin bit his lip, "What are the consequences?"

"Only one way to find out," Josh smirked.

Before Justin could reply, he was already being pulled into a kiss. Josh's lips pressed against his own, his tongue slithering its way inside his mouth. The Alpha hummed, trying to pull his boyfriend closer, shivering when he felt fingers trailing across his backside. Josh smirked into the kiss before pulling away, chuckling when Justin tried to chase his lips afterward.

"Tell me what you want," Josh commands, his hand wandering down to the bulge in Justin's jeans, rubbing the young Alpha's hard on.

"You," Justin mumbles voice shaking as he tugs at the hem of Josh's sweatpants. "Please."

"You have to be more specific than that, sweetie," Josh shakes his head, squeezing the bulge firmly, making Justin's breath hitch.

"Please," He whines, "N-Need your mouth."

The Omega pulls away, pushing Justin by his chest, making him lie flat on the bed. Josh took both of his hands and pried the Alpha's legs open, settling in between them. He ran his hands from his torso down to his legs in teasingly, looking up at Justin with a menacing gaze. 

Justin whined, pouting at his lover. Josh merely chuckled, tugging the poor boy's pants off of his legs and into the floor. Justin lifted his hips in assistance as Josh removed his boxers off as well.

Josh took the opportunity to look at his boyfriend up and down. The sight of him naked, ready to take everything Josh would give fed his own ego. With their relationship being different from that of a normal Alpha-Omega one, Josh adored the way Justin would give up control. He admired the fact that the boy ignored his more domineering nature in lieu of letting Josh take control, just because he knew Josh preferred it that way.

The Alpha looked up at his Omega with pleading eyes, whining for him to make a move. Josh snaps back to reality, reverting his focus back to his boyfriend's needs.

Josh sank into his knees in between Justin's legs, spreading the boy's thighs. He looked up at the younger, taking his cock gently in his hands. "Remember the rules, baby," Josh muttered. "No cumming."

Before Justin could even respond, Josh was already taking his cock into his mouth, sinking all the way down 'til he felt the tip reach the back of his throat. Justin yelped, growling in surprise. It took everything in him to restrain himself from bucking his hips up, feeling completely overwhelmed with how _wet_ and _warm_ Josh's mouth felt.

Josh pulled away, lapping at the tip before mumbling, "Fuck my mouth," then sinking back into Justin's dick.

The younger didn't need to be told twice, as he held Josh's hair in his hands, bucking his hips up into Josh's mouth. Loud moans filled the room as Justin picked up the pace, driving his shaft deep into Josh's throat.

Josh closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of his boyfriend's cock in his throat. He may be a dom, but he was still an Omega, and nothing felt as rewarding as getting his throat fucked by his Alpha. 

Justin's moans, alongside with his secretion of pheromones were making Josh produce slick at an absurd amount, dampening his sweatpants in the process. His cock was hard in between his legs, too, but he made no move to relieve himself. His focus was on Justin right now, his pleasure could come later.

The young boy was already shaking, legs quivering as he continued to fuck Josh's throat, his hand still gripping the other's hair while the other gripped at the sheets, nails tearing at the fabric.

"J-Josh, _ngh_ ," He mewled. "O-Oh, _wait!_ I'm g-gonna-!"

Justin pulls Josh off of him by pulling at his hair, panting as his orgasm almost hits him like a truck. Josh uses the time to catch his breath, mouth agape and mind hazed with pure lust. The Omega looked utterly sinful, lips plump and red, unshed tears glazed his eyes from all the exertion of getting his throat fucked. Justin almost growls right then and there, the sight of his boyfriend looking so debauched and the number of pheromones he was secreting making his inner wolf go feral.

The Alpha chooses to pull him into a messy kiss instead, their teeth clashing in their attempt. Josh wraps a hand around Justin's hard cock, feeling it pulsate under his hold. Justin whimpers into the kiss, pulling away to let out a soft moan as Josh begins to pump him at a slow pace.

"Josh," He whines, thighs closing together, but Josh is quick to pry them open with his other hand. "A-Ah, hn-"

"So needy," Josh chuckles, thumbing at the slit, eliciting another moan from the younger. "Like a little slut, hm?"

Justin's inner wolf growls at this, annoyed by the fact that Josh was making fun of him, but deep inside he knew he liked it. He reveled in Josh's words, wanting his older lover to keep going.

Josh's pace quickens as precum begins to drip down the side of Justin's cock, forming a squelching sound that echoed throughout the room with every stroke. Justin's mouth was permanently open at this point, with moans and mewls pouring out nonstop. Josh began to twist his hand, flicking his wrist with every downstroke. 

"Ah! O-Oh, g-god!" Justin yelped, hips bucking and toes curling in pleasure. His thighs were quivering so harshly, his whole body shaking at this point.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?" Josh asked despite knowing the answer. The older knew every indication of Justin's incoming orgasm. He'd begin to shake, his moans picking up in volume. "Answer me, sweetie."

"Y-Yes! W-Wait! Ah, hng, fuck!" The Alpha was trying to push Josh's hands away, but with his mind clouded and his whole body drowning in pleasure, he couldn't find the strength to do so.

Justin was a _mess._ His cock was already swelling that Josh had to use both hands in order to stroke him properly. His head kept thrashing against the pillows, fingers pulling at the sheets. 

" _Josh,_ " Justin keened. "I-I c-can't! I'm g-guh, g-gonna!"

"You gonna cum, hm? Gonna cum like a little slut for me?" Josh taunted, "That's it, baby, cum for _daddy."_

Hearing his lover call himself _that_ nickname was the last straw as Justin fell into his climax. His back arched against the mattress, his vision fading into black as the onslaught of pleasure became too much, that all he could do was shut his eyes and open his mouth in a silent scream.

It took a few minutes for Justin to return back to reality, his body falling back into the mattress. The poor Alpha laid there, spent, staring into space as the waves of his orgasm washed over him.

He felt soft kisses being pressed against his cheek, and a hand gently brushing his hair. Justin hummed, shutting his eyes and savoring the soft touches.

When he did open his eyes, he was greeted by his boyfriend, smiling fondly over him. "Hi baby," He greeted. "You okay?"

"Mhm," Justin nodded. "Felt good.."

Josh hummed in response, smiling. But then, he leaned closer, lips merely inches away from Justin's ear. "But we're not finished yet."

Justin yelped once Josh began to latch his lips back on his neck, biting against the skin. His teeth brushed against the bruises he made earlier, lapping his tongue against each one.

"W-Wait, ngh, J-Josh-" Justin whimpered. 

"Remember the rules to our little game, hm?" Josh pulled away, slowly removing his sweatpants as he does so. "I told you if you came, that there'd be consequences, right?"

Justin nodded, heart pounding against his chest as he looked up at his lover, a little afraid but excited to know what those _consequences_ entailed.

"So now, I get to do whatever I want with you," Josh removes his boxers and throws them to the floor, straddling Justin's lap afterward. The young Alpha could feel the wetness coming from Josh's slick against his thighs, but he didn't care, not when Josh was beginning to grind on his now semi-hard cock. "Right, baby?"

Justin nodded once more, his mind finding it difficult to function when his senses were all filled with _Josh_ and nothing but _Josh_. 

"And I," Josh began, trailing his hands across Justin's bare chest. "Want to fuck you."

Justin's breath hitched at his words, looking at his boyfriend in surprise to check if he heard that correctly. "W-What?"

"I want to fuck you," Josh said, louder this time. "Will you let me?"

Justin gulped, mind racing at the thought. Justin has never been fucked before, not even by the other members. Most of the time it was either he who would do the fucking (Josh and Sejun,) or they'd never go past make-outs and messy blowjob sessions (Stell, and very rarely, with Ken.)

So the thought of getting fucked scared him a little since the concept was new to him, but one look at Josh and he began to reconsider it. He was always curious about what it felt like, but he never had the courage to ask. And besides, if he was going to get fucked for the first time, he's glad it was with Josh.

"O-Okay.." Justin mumbled after a while, "B-But be gentle. Please."

Josh almost laughed, his heart bursting at the sight of his boyfriend being so cute. "I will, I promise."

The Omega pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before settling back between his legs, grabbing a small pillow and placing it behind Justin's hips, repositioning the younger to give him better access. Josh then reached for the drawer beside the bed, fishing a small bottle of lube stashed for emergencies inside.

Josh returned back to his previous position, uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Justin's hands were shaking in anticipation, a million thoughts running through his head at the moment.

As if noticing his boyfriend overthinking, Josh mumbled a soft, "Hey," before placing his clean hand on Justin's thigh in comfort. "Do you want to stop."

"No!" Justin replied too quickly. "No, no I- I wanna continue.."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Justin reassured.

"You remember your safeword?" Josh asked, warming up the lube between his fingers.

Justin nodded. "Mhm, _wetwipes."_

Josh hummed, reverting his attention back to his current task. He grabbed Justin's thigh in one hand, while the other began to rub against Justin's rim. The sudden action made the Alpha jerk, his inner wolf making him growl. It was not natural for Alphas to be fucked, so it was obvious that Justin would rebel against Josh. Alphas were incapable of producing slick as well, so they both couldn't skip the process.

"Relax," Josh murmured. "I got you baby."

Justin took a deep breath in, and the moment he exhaled, Josh inserted a finger, slowly, waiting for Justin to adjust.

"A-Ah," The boy huffed. He pressed his cheek against the pillow, shutting his eyes and trying his best to control his inner wolf. 

"You okay?" Josh asked, concern evident in his face.

"Y-Yeah," Justin replied, voice a little hoarse. "Just, feels weird.."

"It'll feel much better in a minute." His boyfriend reassured.

Josh began to wiggle his finger inside, letting his younger lover get used to the feeling, before pulling the finger out, then thrusting it back in. Justin was pretty quiet, his eyes still shut and eyebrows shut in concentration. His inner wolf was growling at him to do something, to push Josh away and pin him down, but the younger fought himself down, taking in deep breaths as Josh began to slide a second finger in.

Justin audibly growled at this, eyes shooting open as his pupils dilated, finger gripping the sheets. 

"Shh, relax sweetheart," Josh hummed, "Daddy's got you."

Justin's body relaxed at this, head thrown back against the sheets as he felt Josh's fingers prod inside him. So far he wasn't feeling good _yet,_ but the feeling of his asshole being filled was certainly not unpleasant.

Josh began to thrust his fingers in a standard pace, scissoring the appendages together to stretch the boy out. Slowly, Josh began to slide a third one in, pushing his fingers to the brim.

Justin exhaled, swallowing at the feeling. It wasn't _too_ big, but it made Justin's head spin a little. He felt Josh's fingers prod against inside him again, and just as he was about to ask his boyfriend what the heck he was doing, he felt his fingers hit _something_ inside of him, a sweet bundle of nerves that made Justin's whole body jerk, yelping in surprise.

"Ngh- _ah!"_ Justin had to grip Josh's arm to make him pause. "W-Wha..?"

"That, my sweet little Alpha, is your prostate." Josh said, before pressing his fingers against the same spot.

"Hn, o-oh!" Justin mewled, thighs shaking in pleasure.

Josh smirked, watching his boyfriend fall apart just by a few fingers. Then, an idea came to his mind. He pulled his fingers out, much to Justin's dismay. Then, he reached behind him, scooping a copious amount of his own slick and warming the liquid up between his fingers. Then, he slid them back in, watching his boyfriend begin to thrash about.

"W-Wha, f-fuck, what i-is-?" Justin tried to ask, but his brain to mouth filter wasn't working anymore. He couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, whatever Josh put inside him felt _hot_ , and his stomach was churning. "J-Josh, ngh, w-wha?"

"Feel good?" Josh asked, quickening the pace of his thrusts. Justin tried to nod in response, but Josh merely tsked. "Words, baby."

"Y-Yes!" Justin shouted, knees buckling. "A-Ah, t-too much, fuck, Josh!"

"That's not my name." Josh shook his head, fingers pressed against the poor Alpha's prostate.

"W-Wait, _hng,_ a-ah, I-!" The words seem to get stuck in Justin's throat, being replaced with moans and mewls as Josh continues to press his fingers on his sweet spot. " _Daddy!"_

"Good boy," Josh smiled, before pulling his fingers out. "On your hands and knees."

Justin complied with shaky legs, slowly moving around the bed. He braced himself against his hands, staring at the mattress as his face reddened, embarrassed at the position he was in.

Unable to see Josh behind him, all he heard was the rustling of the bedsheets, wondering if Josh was positioning himself. Soon, he felt a hand grip his waist, pulling him closer. Josh scooped up another hefty amount of his slick and rubbed it all over his cock, before lining himself up and slowly pushing in, exhaling once he bottomed out.

Now Josh's dick _wasn't_ small, it was pretty average, to say the least, but it was _girthy._ No amount of fingering would have prepared Justin for how _thick_ Josh was. He gripped the sheets tightly, keening as Josh rubbed gentle patterns on his skin, waiting for him to adjust.

"Good, bub?" Josh asked, trying to keep Justin grounded.

"Ngh, uh-uh." Justin replied. "F-Full.."

Josh chuckled, slowly pulling out until only the tip remained, before slamming back in, catching Justin by surprise.

"Oh!" Justin yelped, arms giving out as his chest pressed against the mattress. 

Josh began to pound Justin's ass, hips thrusting at a rapid pace. His cock was practically brushing against his prostate with every thrust, eliciting loud moans from the younger. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf, toes curling and eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. His cheek was smushed against the pillow, eyes scrunched close.

"Fucking hell," Josh groaned. "You're so fucking tight."

"Uh, ngh! _Haaaa_ ," A bunch of unintelligible noises left Justin's lips, making Josh chuckle.

"Aw my poor baby can't speak?" Josh taunted, picking up the pace. "Did daddy fuck him dumb, hm?"

"Hmp, ah! Oh, s-shit, daddy!" Justin mewled, "F-Feel so g-guh, good!"

Josh chuckled, taking Justin's wrists in both of his hands, using his arms as reins. "That's right baby, c'mon, scream for me."

Justin couldn't even think anymore, the constant abuse against his prostate and the feeling of Josh's warm slick was making brain short-circuit. Josh was no better, low moans were leaving Josh's lips as he threw his head back, driving his cock deep inside Justin's ass. The Alpha was so tight around him, and his pheromones were driving him insane. Soon enough he began to feel his climax approaching, Justin's not far behind either.

Josh let go of Justin's arms and grabbed him by the hair instead, pulling him flush against his chest all the while continuing his brutal pace. "You close, hm?"

"Y-Yes! yesyesyes," Justin chanted, grabbing the arm wrapped around his waist. "Puh-Please! Lemme cum, _fuuuuck_ , p-please a-ah-!"

Josh grazed his teeth against Justin's earlobe, "No."

"Please!" Justin sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks as his whole body began to shake in an attempt to keep his orgasm at bay. "Puh-please! I-I've been g-guh, good! W-Wanna cum, w-wanna cum, daddy, pleasepleaseplease-" The boy babbled incoherently.

Josh lapped at Justin's scent gland, before saying, "Cum." as he sank his teeth against his skin.

Justin jerked, eyes rolling at the back of his head as he tensed, the waves of his orgasm crashing on to him so harshly that his vision faded to black.

* * *

Justin returned back to his senses a couple of minutes later. He was laying in bed, his whole body clean with a blanket thrown on top of him. He sat up, eyes blearily looking around for his boyfriend.

The Omega walked inside the room not long after, "Oh, you're finally awake." The older was already dressed in his own shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Did I.." Justin trailed off.

"Pass out? Yeah, right after you came." Josh mumbled, grabbing a water bottle from the nightstand. "Here, you must be thirsty."

Justin accepted the bottle, taking off the cap and downing the whole thing in one go. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of minutes. You were practically knocked out so I wiped you clean." Josh said.

Justin nodded, laying back down on the bed. "'m tired."

Josh hummed, settling beside the younger. "Go get some rest, you'll probably be sore in the morning, too."

"And whose fault is that?" Justin pouted, looking up at Josh as the older backhugged him.

Josh laughed, "Hey, don't tell me you didn't like it."

Justin rolled his eyes, but didn't reply, sighing as he relaxed against Josh's arms.

"Goodnight, baby." Josh pressed a soft kiss against his head.

"Night, daddy."

Josh shoved the younger playfully. "Don't do that. Unless you're up for another round."

Justin laughed, settling back in Josh's arms as the both of them fell asleep.


End file.
